Miracle Twin of Vongola
by KouMamoru
Summary: On early morning on 14 October, where the sun didn't even show its shine yet, a two baby boy was born. the older one was loved by all while the younger one, with his existence denied by his own parent. can the two distant twin be close again like how before they were born? and why both of them have somewhat incomplete power?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR AND THE COVER PICTURE...**

 **A/N: THIS IS ANOTHER TSUNA STORY... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT... DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY... I HOPE IT'S TO YOUR LIKING... ^_^**

 **CHAPTER 1**

On early morning on 14 October, where the sun didn't even show its shine yet, a two baby boy was born. As soon as the older one, named Yoshiro brought to his parents and instantly he captured their love and heart. The Sawada couple were so engrossed in their first born, ignored the doctor who was presented there to tell them news about the younger one.

When the couple was brought to see the younger twin who was in the NICU, they didn't feel anything. They just gave a simple glance before headed back to the ward, ignoring the younger twin who struggled to live. A young, small baby who his life depended on breathing machine because he was born premature compared to his twin who born healthily.

"Why are you ignoring him? He is your child also," asked the doctor irritable with the new parent.

"You yourself said we should be prepared to lose him because he's not gonna live long with his condition. And why must we wasted to shower our love to him when Yoshiro is here with us," said Iemitsu sternly. Slightly, he glanced in hatred at the small baby in the NICU. They turned to go back to Nana's room.

"He is better off dying. He only gonna be our obstacles to show Yoshiro how much we love him. And I didn't wish for him to be born," said Nana, looking at sleeping Yoshiro in her arm.

"How could you say something like that?" exclaimed the doctor in anger. She couldn't hold her anger when she heard even his mother didn't wish for the young one to be born.

"You shouldn't meddle with our family matter. You already done with your job," said Iemitsu sternly.

The doctor stomped off in anger. Since she started her profession 10 years ago, this was the first time she feel anger like this.

/

A silhouette appeared beside the baby incubator, looking at the baby in sad gaze. A baby who is struggled to live despite his own parent didn't wish for him to be born. There are so many wires to support him to live longer. The silhouette passed his hand through the hole on the incubator's side and caressed the baby red cheek in soothing manner.

"A small, fragile baby," said the man. "Your parent can't separate you both, for you two completing each other, Miracle Twin of Vongola. Your brother needs you and you need your brother. One cannot survive on his own,"

"Be strong, young one. For your further journey in life, you will face a lot of hardship and struggle," said the silhouette before disappear once again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME... ARIGATOU FOR READING AND VOTE**

 **a/n: i had been a while since i last update my fanfiction account... this is the story i previously upload in my wattpad account**

The younger twin who named Tsunayoshi by his grandparents was able to survive. Through the first day he was born, he never knew how his parents' face look like. Ever since he was admitted out of the hospital, his grandparents took the responsibility of taking care of him. But, every living thing will die. His grandfather had gone when he was one years old and now he is five years old he had to face another lost of his precious person.

"Grandma, please don't leave me," cried Tsuna, holding tight to his grandma's hand.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I will go alone this time," said the sick woman, wiped Tsuna's tears.

"At least take me with you. I don't want to be alone," cried Tsuna more. Being five years old boy he is, he scared to lose his grandma who has been supporting him for all this time.

"You not gonna be alone, Tsuna. You see, those couple there," whispered the woman and Tsuna in response look at the two strangers he never seen before, "They're your parent. Live with them, okay?"

"Will they love me like you did?" asked Tsuna still looking at the man who cradles a boy who look like him. They didn't even glance to look at him. He wondered why?

"I wish there come a day they will love you like how much they loved Yoshiro. Tsuna, can you allowed me to see your grandpa now? I miss him so much," said the woman, caressed Tsuna's cheek. Little by little, she breathes for a last time and joined her late husband in the afterlife and leaving her precious grandson to the cruel parents' hand.

/

Yoshiro continued to watch Tsuna who is playing by himself in front of their yard. His mother and father told him to never get close to the young boy and he wondered why. Is there something wrong that he can't get close to his own twin brother? For him, Tsuna seems lonely, playing by himself. Decided to ignore his parents' advice, he approached Tsuna.

"Hey you, what's your name?" asked Yoshiro when he was in front of Tsuna who scribble something on the ground. Tsuna looked up at Yoshiro.

"My name is Tsunayoshi,"

"Are you my brother?"

"Grandma told me so,"

"Don't you feel lonely play by yourself?" asked Yoshiro. Tsuna slightly nodded. Then, Yoshiro took Tsuna's hand and Tsuna only looked at him questionably.

"Play with me," said Yoshiro, asked Tsuna to join him.

/

"Tch, why Yoshiro being near with that brat?" grunted Iemitsu in anger when he saw Tsuna and Yoshiro played together.

"Dear, calm down. We didn't want to leave a bad impression on Shiro-kun, aren't we?" said Nana, holding her husband from attacking Tsuna.

"Fine, I hold up a little longer for now. But if anything happen to Yoshiro, I'm not gonna leave that boy alive," said Iemitsu.

/

Then, an accident happened that change everything in the twins' relationship.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: NII-SAN TO YOSHIRO-SAN  
**

 **KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME  
**

Yoshiro opened up his eyes. He tried to get up only to feel intense pain attacked his body. He diverted his eyes to look at his surroundings. He looked at Tsuna who standing near the door.

"T-Tsuna?" called Yoshiro, outstretching his arms.

"Nii-san," Tsuna raised up his head to look at his brother. Yoshiro widened his eyes in shock when he saw Tsuna's head in bandage. Not being able to grasp the truth yet, Yoshiro heard resounding slap. He looked back at Tsuna only to see he collapsed on the floor.

"What did you call him?" yelled Nana in anger.

"I'm sorry, Mom," whispered Tsuna, holding his pain cheek. His tears slide down freely. Not satisfied, Nana grabbed both of Tsuna's cheek harshly and that tiny boy only cried because of pain.

"Why did you call me? Did I allow you to call me that?" shouted Nana, poking harshly on the boy's head only caused the frightened boy to cry even more.

"Mom! Stop that, please!" pleaded Yoshiro when he saw Nana's anger. He couldn't watch how his mother treated his twin cruelly.

"Look at Yoshiro! He lying there because of you," said Nana, directing Tsuna's head to only looked at Yoshiro.

"My f-fault?"

"Mom, please stop! This is not Tsuna's fault!" cried Yoshiro. He didn't want Nana's word corrupted Tsuna's mind. "Tsuna, don't believe what's mom said to you,"

Nana ignored Yoshiro's cries, shoved Tsuna once more only to cause Tsuna to collapse once more.

"Now, say your apologies," said Nana harshly, shoving that boy's head to the floor to look as if he is prostrated on the floor.

"I'm sorry, nii-san," said Tsuna. Once again, Nana grabbed Tsuna's hair, lifted his head up. Tsuna winced in pain.

"What did you called him? Who allowed you to call him nii-san and who allowed you to call me mom?" said Nana, still ignored Yoshiro's pleading to stop. Tsuna turned to look at Yoshiro's wet face. Yoshiro started coughing because he had been cried a lot.

"Please forgive me, Yoshiro-san, Nana-san," said Tsuna, lastly obeyed Nana's words. Nana shoved Tsuna aside. The door slide opened and Tsuna could only looked at Iemitsu with fear. The man suddenly grabbed Tsuna's tiny wrist dragging him outside.

"No! Don't hurt Tsuna!" shouted Yoshiro when the last look Tsuna gave him was a look for help. Who knows what Iemitsu gonna do to the little boy.

"Don't...hurt...him," said Yoshiro, slowly before fainted out.

/

 **9 years later...**

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, give us your pocket money," said the bully cornered Tsuna against the wall.

"I don't have any," said Tsuna. Well, that's true, he only brought an onigiri for his lunch that he prepared from yesterday cooked rice. It is because Nana and Iemitsu never gave him pocket money. They treated him like he never existed. He didn't mind though because even he questioned himself why must he been born to this world only to be hated.

"Stop bothering him," a voice defended Tsuna when the bullies almost punched him on the face. The bullies clicked their tongue in anger before leaving Tsuna alone.

"You're lucky that he defend you," shouted one of the bullies.

Tsuna picked up his books that the bullies dumped after rummaging his bag. Suddenly, someone grabbed his hand and helped him stand up.

"Are you alright?" asked that person. Tsuna looked that person still holding his hand and at that moment Tsuna retracted back his hand before started to walk away. Halfway, he turned back to look at that person.

"Thank you, Yoshiro-san," bowed Tsuna before walking into the school main door.

Yoshiro continued to watch his brother until he disappeared. Somehow, he hurt when Tsuna didn't call him 'nii-san' anymore. They were so close nine years ago. After he admitted out of hospital nine years ago, somehow his relationship with Tsuna became distant when he arrived home. Tsuna never played with him again or even showed his face when Yoshiro at that place.

/

"What're you looking at?" asked Yamamoto when he noticed Yoshiro keep looking down. He later joined Yoshiro to see who grabbed his attention. He only see a boy who looks alike Yoshiro, eating alone.

"Whoa! That boy really resembles you,"

"You didn't know him? I thought you were in the same class," asked Yoshiro curiously.

"Well, yeah. But, he never talked to anyone in class. A very quiet one, indeed," explained Yamamoto.

"He's my brother. My other half, we're twins,"

"Really?" asked Yamamoto in shock.

"Do you want to hear some stories, Yamamoto-kun?" asked Yoshiro, earned nod from another boy.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	4. OMAKE I

**OMAKE: A DEAL WAS MADE**

"Kishimura?" called the homeroom teacher checking on attendance.

"Kishimura?" Tsuna only scribble something on his book.

"Kishimura Tsunayoshi?!" the teacher called once again. Tsuna quickly realized that the teacher been calling for him a while ago. Quickly, he rose up his hand. In return, the teacher only glared at him before started calling another name.

Tsunayoshi sighed once again. How could he for numerous times forgot his own family name. He stared outside, amazed with the bird that live freely. When will be the time came when he will be free and not bound to this Sawada family?

Isn't he also a Sawada? Well, he never thought they were. Even he has too worked part time by himself to earn his own living expenses. The Sawada couple was only responsible for paying for his school fees. The fact he can go to school right now was a lot of thanks to Yoshiro.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **"Mom, Dad, why didn't you enroll Tsuna in the same school as I am?" asked Yoshiro when the family was having dinner, excluding Tsuna, of course.**

 **"Well, he didn't need school, dear. Who want to educate someone as idiot as he?" giggled Nana, trying to look innocent in front of her precious son. Suddenly, Yoshiro banged his chopstick on the dining table and started to leave the dining room.**

 **"You're done, Yoshiro?" asked Iemitsu when he saw that Yoshiro didn't eat much.**

 **"I refused to eat until you make up your mind to allow Tsuna go to school," said Yoshiro, walked out of the dining room.**

 **"Shiro-kun!" shouted Nana when she saw her obedient son starting to show his rebel.**

 **"Don't worry, Nana. It just his usual tantrum," said Iemitsu, continued eating with his meal.**

 **/**

 **Iemitsu was wrong after all. Yoshiro did fulfill his words. It has been a week since Yoshiro didn't eat anything. Even when they persuaded him to eat, he didn't waver. As usual, the pathetic excuse of parent took out their anger to the younger twin.**

 **"What did you teach him, huh?" yelled Iemitsu in anger, whipping Tsuna's body with his belt.**

 **"I d-didn't know a-anything what're you s-saying about," said Tsuna, trying to brace himself from getting whipped again.**

 **"Don't lie to us," yelled Nana.**

 **Luckily, at that time Yoshiro walking to go to the bathroom and saw Iemitsu raised up his hand to whip Tsuna once again. Quickly, he ran and embraced Tsuna, protecting him from getting whipped again. Iemitsu, unable to stop his action, in the end the belt make impact with Yoshiro's skin causing the 13 years old teens to yell in pain.**

 **"Shiro-kun?" yelled Nana quickly went to Yoshiro's side. Furious with what happening to her precious son, Nana slapped Tsuna hard on the cheek.**

 **"This is your entire fault! Why were you born to this world only to cause pain to my son?" yelled Nana in anger.**

 **"Why are you blaming him, Mom?" asked Yoshiro bravely with the hint of anger laced in his voice. "All I ever asked for you to allow him to go to school, why are you abusing him?"**

 **"Fine, if that is what you want, Yoshiro. We will enroll him to the same school as yours. Satisfied?" said Iemitsu stoically.**

 **"But on one condition," said Iemitsu when he saw Yoshiro's face brightened up.**

 **"He must never use Sawada name as his family name," said Iemitsu, looked at the shocked Tsuna.**

 **"But why?" asked Yoshiro, didn't believe with his father's words.**

 **"I never want people to acknowledge him as one of my own. Either he accepted the deal or stay in this house and be a servant until he rot," said Iemitsu. Tsuna slowly stood up and looked at Iemitsu in determination.**

 **"I'll take the deal, Iemitsu-san," said Tsuna.**

 **"Tsuna!" exclaimed Yoshiro in surprise. Tsuna turned to look at him and smiled lightly.**

 **"Don't expect us to love you as one of our own. In fact, I never ask for you to be born as my son," said Nana harshly. Tsuna only scoffed before he started to walk away and stopped for a while and turned to look at Nana and Iemitsu.**

 **"And I didn't even ask for you to be my parent," said Tsuna, walking out of the living room. The Sawada couple only stared in silence, like the cat caught their tongue while Yoshiro looked sadly at Tsuna's previous spot.**

 **'You becoming so far away than before, Tsuna,' thought Yoshiro sadly.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Alright, let start on our lesson," said the teacher, finished checking up the attendance. Tsuna broke from his memory and start listening to the lesson the teacher taught to the class. Unknown to him, a pair of brown eyes was staring at him, closely checking on his behavior.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **A/N: Kishimura is the name I came out with while writing this story. Kishimura is the family name of the grandparents that take care of Tsuna. They somehow distant relative to Nana.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS STORIES WILL HAVE A LOT OF GRAMMAR MISTAKE.. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THE CONTENT WHEN YOU READ THE STORY...  
**

"Do you want to hear some stories, Yamamoto-kun?" asked Yoshiro, earned nod from another boy.

"What kind of story?" asked Yamamoto confusedly.

"A story about me and my brother," said Yoshiro. After seeing another nod from Yamamoto, he inhaled deeply before sharing the biggest secrets in his life.

"During our birth, I was born healthily while he was born premature. He got admitted in NICU for about a month before admitted out. Not even once, Dad or Mom visited him, to encourage him to be stronger. But he built up the strength himself and then he was admitted out of the hospital. Then, grandpa and grandma took care of him, giving him the name Tsunayoshi. I never met him, not even once. Until when we turned five years old, he was returned by the government to my parent's side after grandma and grandpa's death. He was a lone child, always playing by himself. Mom and Dad will always treat him like he never existed. Because of that, he always has a sad gaze on his eyes. They also tell me to never get close to him because he is a curse that will bring us danger. I ignored their advices and approached him and start playing with him. Somehow that sad gaze on his eyes replaced with a happy one. He started to smile. I thought we will stay close like that until that accident happened and changed everything that I worked hard for,"

"What's happened?"

"My dad always said to me never step out of the gate. I could only play in the yard. During that day when that accident happened, I was playing a ball with Tsuna. It was my turn to throw the ball and I throw it quite high from his reach and the ball rolled outside. Tsuna ran outside to get that ball and I followed him from behind until I saw a black car speeding up at his direction. I pushed him aside but I didn't notice that I was in the way of the car direction. What I could remember from that moment was only pain and I could hear Tsuna's hysteric scream. Soon after that, Dad and Mom came out from the house and have a scary angry and furious look on their face. The expression I never seen before in my entire life," said Yoshiro and turned his head to look at Tsuna who shared his onigiri with a stray cat. At the moment, winds played its action and blew on Tsuna's face and cause his forehead to be exposed. Because of Yoshiro' good eyes, he could see a scar on Tsuna's forehead.

"What's happened to your brother?" asked Yamamoto once again. Yoshiro looked at him before sighed heavily.

"It was a bad memory for me and a terrible memory for him; he even has the 'medal' from that day on his forehead,"

"It's okay if you don't want to continue,"

"No! I want to let you know because no one in this school knew us as a brother," exclaimed Yoshiro.

"I was half-conscious at that time. But I could never forget what I saw that day. Mom instantly shoved him away from me and get to my side. Dad grabbed his hair before banged his head on the gate. He could only cry and apologized, pleaded for Dad to have mercy. Dad ignored his plead and banged his head until it bleed. I want Dad to stop but I couldn't move a muscle and only watch it to happen in front of me. After Dad satisfied, he let go of Tsuna and he lost his consciousness. When I was carried into the ambulance, he woke up and asked for Mom so he can go with her to the hospital. Not for treating his wound but to accompany me. But, instead of letting him go, Mom kicked him off when he tried to get on the ambulance,"

"What's about his wound?" asked Yamamoto. He tightened his knuckles. He never feels angry like this before. Not even when people mocking his father. Yoshiro shake his head, saying he didn't know.

"After surgery, I woke up and asked for Tsuna's presence. After few days later, he allowed to see me. But, at that moment, Mom forced him to prostrate while apologizing to me. His previous shining eyes turned dull that time. At that time also Mom never allowed for him to call her 'Mom' and me 'Nii-san'. Since that day, he never once called me Nii-san anymore. Our relationship wasn't the same anymore. He acts distant when I wanted to approach him. The smile and the shine in his brown eyes never returned,"

"Why are you telling me all these secrets?"

"I want you to be a close friend to that lone child,"

"Huh?"

"I want him to have someone who he could place his trust on once again. Could you please promise me something, Yamamoto-kun?" asked Yoshiro.

"Whatever happens, never leave his side. If anything happened to me, always be by his side and continue to support him," said Yoshiro, looking at the sky. "Because he is my precious brother," said Yoshiro in sad voice. The bell ringed indicated that the lunch time is over. They quickly moved to their respective classroom.

/

Yamamoto continued to look at Tsuna who sit beside him. He wondered what the teen is currently writing on his notebook while their teacher explained some formula that he and most of the classmate not interested in.

"Hey you, are you okay?" asked Yamamoto caused the brunette teen to look at him. Yamamoto wondered why he didn't feel any bad feeling like disgust and hatred toward Tsuna when other people who he asked about Tsuna, they said they couldn't get near to the brunette unless they feel all their anger directed toward the boy.

Tsuna looked around when the baseball-star was talking to him. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna confusedly when the brunette keeps looking around. Lastly, the brunette looked at him.

"You talking to me?" asked Tsuna pointing his finger to his chest.

"Well, yeah. There's nobody else," said Yamamoto with awkward smile.

"Well, thanks for asking. I'm fine, thank you," said Tsuna before returned to his previous work.

 ** _"I want him to have someone who he could place his trust on once again. Whatever happens, never leave his side. If anything happened to me, always be by his side and continue to support him. Because he is my precious brother,"_** Yoshiro words keep playing on Yamamoto's minds.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: MISUNDERSTANDING**

Yoshiro entered a ramen shop along with Yamamoto. They just finished their club activities. There was another reason they came to this shop. It is a shop where Tsuna currently doing his part time job.

"Kishimura, attend table no. 4," shouted the owner. Tsuna nodded and quickly went to attend the customers. Just when he placed the menu, he was shocked to see Yoshiro was there again. But this time, he isn't alone. He come with... who is it again? Ah, Yamamoto.

"Can I take your order, sir?" asked Tsuna, prepared to take the order.

"We both take the miso one, thank you," said Yoshiro, giving back the menu to Tsuna.

"Your order will arrive in a moment," said Tsuna, leaving those two.

/

It is almost 10 p.m. where the number of customers diminished. But, for Yoshiro, he still waits to watch over Tsuna. Yamamoto already excused himself earlier. Suddenly, the owner sat in front of Yoshiro.

"I saw you many times already. Now, if I watch closely, you kind of resembled Kishimura. Are you somehow his family? Because that boy never talked about his family," said the owner.

From the face, Yoshiro really looked like Tsuna, especially on the eyes which they inherited it from Nana. Difference between them is that Yoshiro and Tsuna's hair. Yoshiro's hair is golden brown that Tsuna's hair who is brown colour.

"Well, he...,"

"Owner! I already finished my works," exclaimed Tsuna, taking off the apron. He looked at Yoshiro, before he threw the apron harshly on the table, feeling irritated.

"You may go now. Thanks for the hard work, Kishimura," said the owner. Tsuna nodded and quickly go to the back door and walked out from the shop.

Yoshiro, seeing that Tsuna already exited the shop, quickly excuse himself. He needs to catch up with Tsuna. When he turned around the corner, he saw Tsuna was walking fast ahead, as if try to avoid contact with Yoshiro. Yoshiro, run towards Tsuna and grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong with you, Tsuna?" asked Yoshiro, tightening his hold when he feels Tsuna tried to retract back his hand.

"I should be the one who ask you that," said Tsuna, tried to hold up his anger. Yoshiro looked at him, confusedly.

"Oh you pretend you don't know! What business do you have to always eat out at that ramen shop? Why can't you just sit at home and taste Nana-san's food? And furthermore, you brought a friend today. What was that for?Is it to show off that you're better than me? Fine, if that's what you want, I gave up. You are truly better than me," exclaimed Tsuna in anger.

"Tsuna, I didn't mean it to be like that. It just that...," before Yoshiro able to finish his words, he instantly cut off.

"And tell Yamamoto to stay away from me. Don't try to act friendly with me. Don't think that I don't know your scheme. I don't need your sympathy, Yoshiro-san. I'm fine by my own," said Tsuna, drooping his sighed in defeat and rubbing his temples.

"I only have another question. Could you please answer me?"asked Yoshiro. Tsuna looked at him and only nodded.

"Why didn't you tell the shop owner that you are my family?"

"Even if I tell the whole world I was your family, in return I only get beaten up by Iemitsu-san. I will never get a taste of their love. Right now, all I knew that Kishimura is my family, not Sawada and I never thought you guys as my family either," said Tsuna, shocking Yoshiro.

"And please stay away from me. Don't come near me ever again. Please stop bothering my life and please let me have peace for a moment," begged Tsuna, turned his body.

"Does that mean that I only bothering you, Tsuna?" asked Yoshiro, sadly.

"Yes," said Tsuna, biting his lips.

"You never consider us as your family?"

"If I were given a choice, I never want to be born on this Sawada family. I never want Iemitsu-san and Nana-san to be my parents and I didn't even wish to have a twin like you," said Tsuna. Unconsciously, tears flow down Yoshiro's cheek. He didn't know that Tsuna hate him to that extent.

"Do you hate Mom and Dad, Tsuna?" asked Yoshiro in tremble voice.

"With every breath I take,"

"Do you hate me, Tsuna?" asked Yoshiro. Even though he probably knew the answers, he still wanted to hear it directly from Tsuna. Even if the answers will break his heart, he still wanted to know.

"I neither hate you nor like you, Yoshiro-san," said Tsuna, running off leaving Yoshiro alone.

His eyes were brimmed with tears. He didn't hate his kind nii-san. He would never hate his brother. It just that he wasn't given a choice to truly conveyed his feelings. He still remembers Iemitsu's threat.

 **"LISTEN HERE, BRAT. IF YOU TRULY TREASURED THAT KISHIMURA FAMILY HOUSE, YOU MUST STAY AWAY FROM YOSHIRO. IF NOT, I SELL THAT HOUSE," SAID IEMITSU, LOOKING IN DISGUST AT THE 7 YEAR OLD TSUNA.**

Meanwhile for Yoshiro, he dropped to his knee when he saw Tsuna running off. Tears are now freely rolling down his cheek. He brought his hands to his face. After all this time, Tsuna truly hate him. Now, Yoshiro see that the chance for him to reconcile with Tsuna only getting slimmer. He didn't know what he must do anymore.

Suddenly, a man spirit appeared beside Yoshiro. It seems that Yoshiro himself didn't notice the spirit. The spirit brought his hand and rests it on Yoshiro's head. He looked sadly at Yoshiro before looked in front and saw empty road.

 _"You both are suffering. I wish there will be a day where you can be close once again. If not, your powers will not be balanced. And the balance of the world will be disrupted,"_ said the spirit before he slowly disappeared.

/

Tsuna slowly walk around a bit before he reached the school. He gets out early today. He bet the school gate wasn't opened yet. He saw an old woman who panting hard.

"Let me help you, baa-chan," said Tsuna, assisting an old woman who having trouble in taking out her garbage.

"Well, thank you, Tsuna-kun. You early again today," said the old woman. Tsuna just smiled. It is also a rule that Nana told him to obey. That is to never let her saw him around the house when she wakes up.

"Here, take it. My treat," said the woman, giving two apples toward Tsuna. Tsuna continued his journey before he stopped when he saw a tiny fedora kid who seemed having trouble at that time.

"Are you lost, little one?" asked Tsuna, crouching down on the ground. In return, the kid only stared at him with his black eyes. Tsuna looked at the apple before he takes one out and give it to the kid. The kid looked at the apple before looking at him back.

"Take it," said Tsuna, handing the apple to the kid. He stood up and slowly walking away. "I hope you find your way home, kid," said Tsuna, waving at the kid.

Usually, the fedora kid would beat the person that called him kid, but when he saw the Tsuna's eyes, he remembered the dull and accepting eyes really look like certain pregnant foreseer.

/

Yoshiro quickly speed walking toward the school. He can't be late once again or certain prefect will bite him to death. Unknowingly to him, a fedora kid keeps a close watch on him. The kid smirked and bites the apple a bit, savouring the sweetness of the apple.

"This gonna be interesting,"

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **A/N: REBORN IS COMING... OUR SAVIOUR... YEAHH! OH AND ADDITIONAL INFORMATION, REBORN DIDN'T KNOW TSUNA IS ALSO A VONGOLA'S DESCENDANT BECAUSE OF THAT IDIOT FATHER..**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: UNFORTUNATE CHILD**

 **/  
**

"Here, enjoy the dinner, Reborn-kun," said Nana, setting the table. Reborn eat silently and sometimes glanced at Yoshiro who eat at the same table. He looked like he doesn't have the appetite.

As if sensing someone staring at him, Yoshiro looked up and locked eyes with Reborn. Reborn looked deep into those brown eyes and he was surprised to see Yoshiro's eyes were similar with a teen's eyes that give him apple this morning.

But, the stare didn't last for too long when Reborn heard door opening and closing. He wondered who come in the house this moment. According to Nono and Iemitsu's report, there were only Nana and Yoshiro in this house. He turned to look at Nana who has different expression on her face.

"Who is it just coming in, Mama?" asked Reborn curiously.

"Hahaha! It's no one, Reborn-kun," giggled Nana awkwardly. Yoshiro glanced to his mother before sighed and placed his chopstick on the table.

"I'm done," said Yoshiro, standing up and go upstairs. Reborn looked at unfinished dish belong to Yoshiro. Strangely, Yoshiro split the food into half. That means he only eat half of the dinner's portion. He wondered why Yoshiro did that.

/

"Tsuna, you come home early today. Did you eat dinner yet? If not, I already keep half of my dinner for you. Make sure you eat it okay?" said Yoshiro. He is standing outside the room. It is more like talking to the door. Hearing no response from Tsuna, he sighed and said goodnight and headed to his room.

"Arigatou, nii-san," whispered Tsuna slowly.

/

Reborn on his way to go to the toilet when he saw the kitchen's light is still on. Mama hasn't slept yet? That is impossible because he didn't hear Mama's bedroom door opened or closed. He peeked to see what inside and was shocked to see the boy who gives him apple this early morning, eating at the dining table.

As if feeling another presence in the kitchen, Tsuna looked and was surprised to see the kid this morning was in the house.

"You're the kid from this morning," said Tsuna in surprise.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn. The world greatest hitman," Reborn introduced himself to Tsuna. He really hate when people called him kid. He hopped on the table and saw Tsuna was eating the unfinished dish of Yoshiro left earlier.

"I'm Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna," said Tsuna. He noticed that Reborn looked at his dinner.

"You want some?" asked Tsuna. Reborn shake his head in denial.

"Didn't Mama cooked anything for you?" asked Reborn, looked at Tsuna's eyes. Somehow, the calm and dull eyes has hurt reflected on it.

"She never cooked anything for me. It is all thanks to Yoshiro-san that I'm able to have dinner every day," said Tsuna, brought the empty dish to the sink and washed it.

"And what're you doing here, Reborn-san?" asked Tsuna.

"I'm a home tutor. Come here to teach Yoshiro to be a good leader because he will be the successor of Vongola," said Reborn. He wondered why he easily answered this boy's question. Maybe it is because the reason that this boy reminded him to Luce, the Sky Arcobaleno.

"Well, good luck then. It's nice meeting you, Reborn-san and thanks for accompany me eating dinner," said Tsuna, go upstairs and entered his room.

/

"Oi, Yoshiro, wake up," said Reborn, waking Yoshiro up.

"What do you want, Reborn? It's not morning yet," said Yoshiro, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Who is that Tsunayoshi?" asked Reborn.

"You meet him? Where?"

"In the kitchen,"

"Did he eat his dinner?"

"Yes, he ate it. Now, answer my question," demanded Reborn, couldn't wait any longer.

"Please don't freak out. He is my brother, my twin," said Yoshiro. Reborn's eyes widen in shock. He told Yoshiro to tell him everything about Tsuna. And Yoshiro told him what he tells Yamamoto the other day.

Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance. He couldn't believe parents like Nana and Iemitsu still existed in this world. Reborn, who always feel unfortunate for his past, think Tsuna is the most unfortunate one. Why he said that? That is because even though Tsuna's parent still alive they never treasured him. Meanwhile for Reborn himself, even though he was an orphan, he knew that his parent died protecting him when he was a child. Leon quickly transferred into a mobile phone and Reborn quickly dialled a number.

"Ciao, Gokudera. I need you to come to Japan immediately," said Reborn, ending the call immediately.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: MORE THAN ENOUGH**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE AND PROBABLY WRONG USE OF WORDS  
**

 **/  
**

"Reborn-san, what business do you have to make me come to Japan immediately?" asked Gokudera while both of them were hanging out at the bar.

He just enrolled in Namimori High, just like Reborn recommended a weeks ago. But still, he didn't know the reason Reborn want him to come to Japan. It couldn't be just enrolled in the high school right? Knowng Reborn, such simple task is truly isn't Reborn at all.

Reborn sipped on the beer that he ordered before giving a picture to Gokudera. It was a picture of Yoshiro.

"Do you know him?" asked Reborn, looking at Gokudera.

"I think he is in the same class as I in. His name if I'm not mistaken is Yoshiro," said Gokudera, inspecting the subject on that picture.

"Sawada Yoshiro," said Reborn. Gokudera widened his eyes in surprise and once again looked at the picture.

"Y-You mean he is-," stuttered Gokudera while pointing at the picture.

"Yes, he is the successor. Iemitsu recommended his son after Ninth's sons died. And so I thought he is the only successor. But I didn't expect that it was all just a lie," said Reborn, tightly gripped on the glass, even his knuckles turned white.

"What do you mean, Reborn-san?" asked Gokudera confusedly. Reborn only handed him another picture. He looked at that picture and once again his eyes widened in surprise.

"What is this? Both of them looked the same. Doppelgangers?" said Gokudera, looked back and forth between the two pictures.

"Rather than saying doppelgangers, they're twins. It's quite rare for fraternal twin to have almost identical face. But that's it," answered Reborn.

"This one is named Kishimura Tsunayoshi or if he used his real family name, his name should be Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yoshiro's younger brother. He also may have the possibility to become the successor, along with Yoshiro since both of them carried blood of Vongola," continued Reborn.

"But as you said earlier, why does this Tsunayoshi used Kishimura rather than Sawada as his last name?"

"He didn't want to use it or I rather said Iemitsu himself didn't allowed for Tsunayoshi to use it,"

"But why? It couldn't be he wants to protect him from Mafia, isn't it?"

"No. Actually, he never wants people to acknowledge Tsuna as one of his own child, because he himself was never acknowledged Tsuna as his son," said Reborn. The air around both assassins turned colder minute by minutes.

"So what do you want? You want me to assassinate Iemitsu and his wife?" asked Gokudera in serious tone.

"No. That will be too easy. But I have another plan and I need you to accomplish it," said Reborn.

"What is it?"

"The plan is that you need to hurt Sawada Yoshiro," said Reborn. **(A/N: this sentence is all thanks to hoshino_natsumi–san)**

"What?!" exclaimed Gokudera in surprise.

/

Yamamoto makes his way to the rooftop and was shocked to see Tsuna was there, alone looking at the sky. He was expected to see Yoshiro but Yoshiro was nowhere to be found that day. He wondered if the fedora baby has anything to do with Yoshiro.

His train of thoughts was stopped when he heard a faint singing. He looked everywhere and saw no one was there so that song probably comes from the brunette. Unconsciously, he entranced with the lyrics that Tsuna singed.

 **I CAN'T FORGET THOSE MOMENTS, EACH ONE, EACH ONE**

 **JUST HOPE THAT MY FEELINGS WILL REACH YOU, SOMEHOW, SOMEDAY,**

Tsuna stopped his singing activities and stared at Yamamoto direction. Yamomoto, realized that Tsuna's attention was shifted to him, only laughed nervously while rubbing his head.

"Ano, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrops," said Yamamoto timidly. That is so not his character, the happy-go-lucky one.

"Heh, so you can showed another expression too?" scoffed Tsuna.

"Eh?"

"Nothing. It's fine. I already on my way to leave here," said Tsuna and started to move out from the rooftop.

"Tsuna, if you don't mind, can I talk to you for a bit?" asked Yamamoto. Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto before leaned to the wall.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you know Yoshiro's problem is? Lately he looked so down and depressed. He even skipped his club activities. Do you know what his problem is?"

"Why don't you asked him yourself?" asked Tsuna. His expression showed that he is not interested with Yoshiro's topic. Yamamoto didn't like Tsuna's expression at that moment.

"I tried. But he always said he is okay but in fact he is not," said Yamamoto. He really worried about unusual changes of Yoshiro's personality.

"Why do you ask me that question? Even I don't know who this Yoshiro is. I have no relation with him," said Tsuna while his hand tightly gripped his pants. Yamamoto's anger immediately surged up after he hears Tsuna's word.

"How could you say something cruel like that?!" shouted Yamamoto in anger. He couldn't hold up anymore. "I think you are lucky than me, Tsuna. I only have my Dad where I get my parent's love. But, you have both of your parent's love-"

"I HAVE NOTHING," yelled Tsuna out. His ragged breathing showed that he is holding up from bursting his emotion. Yamamoto, realized that he just hurt Tsuna with his words, started to calm down himself.

"I never have a warm welcome home. I never taste a warm meal. Now you tell me, how I can call them as my parents when they never loved me from the day I was born. What is the sin that I done to them to deserve their hatred, Yamamoto? What have I done wrong to them?" said Tsuna softly while trembling. He rubbed his almost- fallen tears. He wouldn't cry, not for that worst parent. He turned around and started to leave the rooftop once again.

"But, you still have Yoshiro as your kind brother..., right? He even said to me that you are his precious brother. Isn't that enough for you, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto, stopping Tsuna once again.

"It's more than enough. Thank you, Yamamoto," Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto and smiled at Yamamoto. Yamamoto was frozen with that kind smile.

Suddenly, Tsuna feel intense pain from his head and his vision blurred. He clutched his head, while gritting his teeth.

'Nii-san,' thought Tsuna, before his vision blackened out.

"Tsuna!" exclaimed Yamamoto in alert when he sees the brunette fainted in front of him.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **A/N: THE SONG IS FROM THE OPENING SONG OF NATSUME YUUJINCHOU SAN, ALTHOUGH I ONLY TAKE ABOUT TWO LINE FROM THE SONG ... IT ALSO ONE OF MY FAVORITE ANIME & MANGA... I HAVE QUESTION.. IF YOU DONT MIND PLZ ANSWER IT... AND AS FAR YOU READ THIS STORY WHAT DO YOU THOUGHT ABOUT YOSHIRO CHARACTER?**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: FIRST BULLET FIRED**

 **I DON'T OWN KHR...**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR ERROR, WRONG SPELLING, WRONG USE OF WORD...**

 **/**

"Make sure you come to the next practice, Sawada. The game is just around the corner," said the baseball's teacher.

"Yes, sir," said Yoshiro solemnly. The teacher looked at one of his ace player. He wondered what has been bothering the cheerful teen's mind.

"Sawada, do you... Nothing. You can go now," said the teacher. Yoshiro bowed in respect before leaving the club room.

/

Yoshiro rested under the tree. He sighed heavily. The talk he has with Tsuna that night still remained in his mind. He remembered every single word like how Tsuna detest their parent and also hated him to be born as his twin.

"Wouldn't it be better for Tsuna if I die?" whispered Yoshiro softly. Engrossed with his thought, he didn't realize that Gokudera approached him.

"Oi, wake up!" said Gokudera, trying to play the role of bad boy. He flinched when Yoshiro turned to look at him, intently.

"What do you want?" asked Yoshiro as he stood up. He dusted off the dust stuck on his pants.

"Fight with me. I will not let a wimp like you succeed Vongola," said Gokudera.

"Whatever. I didn't even have any interest in this so-called Vongola," said Yoshiro, tried to walk away from Gokudera.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I hurt your favorite brother, Kishimura Tsunayoshi or should I say Sawada Tsunayoshi," threatened Gokudera that able to stop Yoshiro from walking away. Yoshiro let his bangs covered his eyes turned around to face Gokudera. When he looks up, Gokudera admitted he almost freak out watched those murderous glare.

"What did you say?" asked Yoshiro murderously while glaring at the silverette.

"If you fight me, I'll leave him alone," said Gokudera. Yoshiro prepared his stance to fight back.

/

"Nice choice, Yoshiro," chuckle Reborn, who watch the duo from afar. When he saw that Yoshiro accepted Gokudera's challenge, he prepared his guns to fire dying will bullet towards Yoshiro.

He fired it and it land directly on Yoshiro's forehead. The teen fall down to the ground but after a few minutes, he didn't wake up and shouted REBORN.

'Crap,' said Reborn in his heart. He quickly moved out from hiding place and he saw Gokudera look at Yoshiro in worry before looked at him.

"Are you sure you fired him with that bullet, Reborn-san?" asked Gokudera in worry. Reborn shook the gun near his ears. From the sound of it, he was sure that the gun only filled with dying will bullet. Reborn approached Yoshiro and placed his hand on the teen chest. He could feel the faint beating of heart of the boy, but why he didn't wake up when the first bullet fired at him?

"You said the Dying Will bullet is about the person's regret when he died, right? What if Yoshiro-san didn't have any regrets?" asked Gokudera, looked at Yoshiro and Reborn back and forth.

"No, he did have regrets. But the problem is that his body failed to respond to the dying will bullet," said Reborn. Later, he realized Yamamoto is approaching them while carrying unconscious Tsuna.

"What happened to Yoshiro?" asked Yamamoto when he saw Yoshiro lying there.

"What happened to him?" asked Gokudera.

"I don't actually know the reason. I was only talked with him a bit. But when he wants to leave, he clutched his head like it was in severe pain and fainted out. That is why I searched for Yoshiro if he knew the reason," said Yamamoto, placing Tsuna beside Yoshiro.

"It better we take them home right now," concluded Reborn.

/

"Kyaa, what happened to Shiro-kun?" exclaimed Nana when she caught sight of unconscious Yoshiro is being piggyback ride by Gokudera, meanwhile unconscious Tsuna is being piggyback ride by Yamamoto.

"Only Yoshiro, Nana? Tsuna is your son also, right?" said Reborn sarcastically.

"Ugghh, I didn't know who that kid's parent is. He is just a stray kid I picked up," said Nana in disgust.

"Yeah, he just a stray kid. A kid that was unfortunate to have you as a mother when he can get a better one than you and Iemitsu," said Reborn, not breaking the eye contact with Nana.

"H-how did you know?" stuttered Nana, feeling intimidating with the eyes contact.

"I know it in my own way," said Reborn.

"This kid probably told you everything," said Nana in anger. She tried to grab Tsuna off Yamamoto but Yamamoto was swift enough to avoid the woman from grabbing Tsuna. Nana feels something placed on her temples. She glanced at it and instantly paled when she saw a gun pointed on her temples

"Try to touch a single hair on his head, then you'll be in grave instantly and I'm serious," threatened Reborn, glaring at Nana. His eyes glinted dangerously. This time he will not only act as a tutor, but he will also act as a protector to the twin.

/

"What should we do to wake them up?" asked Yamamoto and Gokudera at the same time. Reborn looked up at the manual. The twin's case is rather a weird one. The note in the manual only tells him that if the person didn't wake up after they had been fired with the bullet; it means that they're dead. But, right now Yoshiro survived. His heart still beating but he failed to wake up.

Why Reborn didn't called Timoteo to ask for his help? Well, Timoteo was the first person he called to ask the problem about. Of course, at the same time he told the old man about Tsuna's existence and Nana and Iemitsu's abuse toward the child. The old man was obviously shock and surprise with the news and Reborn bet the old man will not gonna sat on his throne and shut up just like it was no importance.

"Reborn-san!" yelled Gokudera, snapping Reborn from his thought.

"Even I don't know. The manual didn't state anything," said Reborn, feeling lost for the first time.

Will they be able to wake up the two unconscious teen when the manual only stated that they're dead if they failed to wake up after the bullet was fired. Why didn't Yoshiro wake up after he was been fired? And why is it also affected Tsuna as well?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: CHOSEN GUARDIANS**

 **I DON'T OWN KHR... IT BELONG TO AKIRA AMANO-SENSEI**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR ERROR, WRONG USE OF WORDS, WRONG SPELLING, CONFUSION**

 **HINT:**

 _"INNER THOUGHT,"_

 **"** ** _SPEAKING_** **_IN_** **_ITALIAN_** **"**

 **"NORMAL CONVERSATION"**

 **/**

"What should we do now, Reborn-san?" asked Gokudera in worry. It was almost an hour since the twins lost their consciousness.

"Give me some times to think," said Reborn. He was uneasy also with the situation he didn't know what the solution is.

"They are twins. I read in a book that usually if one of the twins is sick, the other one will get sick as well. Probably, if we do something to one of them, they wake up, no?" asked Yamamoto.

Suddenly, the air in the room changed. Reborn turned to look at both Gokudera and Yamamoto and saw them approached the twins. But, Reborn was shocked to see their eyes' color changed. Gokudera's green eyes changed into pink one while Yamamoto's hazel eyes changed into blue one. It looked like they're being possessed by something.

Gokudera and Yamamoto grabbed Yoshiro and Tsuna's hands respectively and entwined the twins' hand. After that, Yoshiro started to cough. He continued to cough until he is spitting a bullet from his mouth. Reborn focused mainly on Yoshiro who murmured something like he having a nightmare. Later, Tsuna who are still asleep moved and patted Yoshiro's shoulder. Not long after that Yoshiro was able to calm down and he joined Tsuna in sleeping.

"Who are you?" asked Reborn, staring at both Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"They are chosen," said someone who is inside Gokudera.

"Chosen?"

"They're not affected," said someone inside Yamamoto that only leaves Reborn in confusion and that enough to irritate the baby hitman.

"Reveal yourself," said Reborn. Both of them nodded and a transparent silhouette started to form behind Yamamoto and Gokudera. After they completely formed, both Yamamoto and Gokudera collapsed in exhaustion. Reborn was shocked to see those two passed away guardians stand in front of him.

"You are the first generation Storm and Rain guardians?" asked Reborn, tried his best to hide his shock. Both of the spirits nodded.

"What do you mean by chosen and not affected earlier?" asked Reborn to see if he can get more information from the spirits standing in front of him.

"They were chosen because they weren't affected by the younger twin's negativity," said the Storm.

"For this generation, we, the first generation will be the one to choose who is qualified to be their guardians," said the Rain and looked at the sleeping twins.

"You are the assigned tutor for them?" asked the Storm. Unconsciously, Reborn nodded.

"You don't have to worry about the guardians. All you have to do now is preparing them for the upcoming battle. About who will succeed the Vongola, it is on their own to choose who will be the one," said the Storm.

"Rest assured. More guardians will show themselves in the near future," said the Rain, before them slowly disappearing from sight. Reborn turned to look at the sleeping chosen guardians. What mess just he got himself into?

/

"You requested for me, sire?" asked Iemitsu, bowed in respect as he entered Nono's office. Nono didn't answer; he just waved for his guardians to leave him and Iemitsu alone.

"I need you to come near my desk and look into the picture. Do you recognize them?" asked Nono, once he sure that his guardians truly leave him alone. Iemitsu gulped hearing the serious tone and approached the desk. He looked into the picture on Nono's desk. He widened his eyes in surprise and trembled furiously.

"Do you know them? Especially this one," asked Nono in mocked voice while pointed at one of the picture.

"W-where do you get this?" asked Iemitsu in shaking voice, with a hint of anger in it.

"As I thought it would be," said Nono in more calm voice.

"I asked you, where do you get those pictures?"

"Where I got it, it is none of your concern. You're already 38 years old and furthermore you're a father to this twin. I'm not gonna nagged on you like you're some 8 years old boy. So tell me, what is your problem for you to hate your own child? What has he done wrong to you and your wife?" asked Nono in more soothing manner. He sees that anger can't deal with anger if he wants the answer from Iemitsu for his question.

"This boy," said Iemitsu, grabbed Tsuna's picture and showed it to Nono.

"He was born weak,"

"But, he survived. You should've be happy,"

"Happy? I wish he died before he survived,"

"Iemitsu!" roared Nono in anger. How could a father say something like that to his own son?

"Because of him, Yoshiro's power was split into two! A twin shouldn't be born. Or should I say that he is the one shouldn't be born. He ruined everything,"

"Power split into two? What do you mean?"

"You didn't know?" scoffed Iemitsu.

"My grandfather told me, that his grandfather, Vongola Primo told him that this Famiglia has been cursed, when Primo decided to join the Trinesette 400 years ago," said Iemitsu turned to leave the confused Nono alone.

"Check out on your history and you'll find what the curse is," said Iemitsu, leaving the office.

/

Iemitsu punched his office wall out of anger. The worker flinched in surprise when they feel the faint tremor.

 _'I can't let that child live,'_ whispered Iemitsu in his heart. He quickly dialed a number that he wish he would never called it at any cost.

 ** _"Ciao, ho bisogno che tu uccida qualcuno (1),"_** said Iemitsu before he smirked when he heard the positive reply.

 ** _"Si, a Namimori. il suo nome è Kishimura Tsunayoshi (2)"_** said Iemitsu before ending the call.

"You leave me with no choice, Tsuna," smirked Iemitsu.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **A/N: THE ITALIAN SPEAKING IS ACTUALLY ME USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE... CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG... THANKS FOR READING... DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE OUT COMMENT...**

 **(1) Hello, i need you to kill someone**

 **(2)Yes, at Namimori. His name is Kishimura Tsunayoshi**


	11. OMAKE II

**OMAKE 2: CLOUD, LIGHTNING, AND SUN**

 **I DON'T OWN KHR, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, WRONG USE OF WORDS, WRONG SETENCES, WRONG SPELLING, CONFUSION**

 **HINT:**

 _'inner thought'_

 **/  
**

"Kishimura Tsunayoshi, please report yourself to the reception room," a voice over the speaker spoke when the students who currently preparing to go home. Tsuna who continued to tidy up his table, it seem he didn't noticed the announcement was directed toward him.

"Kishimura-san," called Kyoko timidly. Tsuna raised his head and stared blankly at Kyoko.

"There was announcement for you to go to the reception room," said Kyoko. Tsuna turned to look at the speaker and once again the announcer announced the same announcement. Tsuna took a note from his bag and turned to look at Kyoko before passing her the note. Then, he leaves the class.

"What did he give to you, Kyoko?" asked Hana in curiosity. She wondered what that mute boy has passed onto Kyoko. It couldn't be love letter, right?

"A note," Kyoko shows the folded paper to Hana.

"What does he wrote?" asked Hana. Kyoko shrugged her shoulders before she unfolded the paper. She stared at one word written there. Hana peeked to see what it is.

"Arigatou? Just that? Well, at least he knows his manner," said Hana. Kyoko sighed for a bit before followed Hana to return home.

/

Tsuna knocked on the door, waiting for a few minutes until he heard a cold voice instructed him to come inside. Once he entered he could feel the air inside is different from the air outside. There seated a famous Hibari Kyoya that ruled the school with his violence. Beside him, was his Second-in-command, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Name?" said Hibari flatly, looking at the brunette from head to toe before looked up back again at his dull eyes.

"Kishimura Tsunayoshi," whispered Tsuna.

"What does he said?" asked Hibari toward Kusakabe.

"His name is Kishimura Tsunayoshi, Kyo-san. That boy that the principal told you," said Kusakabe. Hibari nodded a bit before taking the file that Kusakabe passed to him.

He opened the file and see what's it that he need to interrogate to the unresponsive boy. He closed the file after read the report and passed it back to Kusakabe. Kusakabe opened the file and clicked on his pen, preparing himself to write the report.

"So, Kishimura Tsunayoshi, do you know what's it that caused you to stand in front of me, right now?" asked Hibari in cold voice.

He noticed the boy mumbling something and he couldn't catch what the boy is saying about. Sometimes, the boy will glance at the clock in worry. Kusakabe, noticed that the head prefect started to lost his temper, quickly called the young boy.

"Kishimura-san, if you don't mind, please speaks louder," said Kusakabe. But, the boy seems didn't noticed as he continuously to glance at the clock. He bites his lips, while his body trembling hardly. It looks like he was scared of something. But, that goes unnoticed by the furious prefect. Irritated, Hibari banged his tonfa loudly to the desk that caused both Kusakabe and Tsuna to flinch in surprise.

"Speak. I have more important works than wasting my times on you," threatened Hibari while glaring at the boy. Suddenly, the boy gasped in horror, before he dashed out of the reception room, leaving both Hibari and Kusakabe dumbfounded. But, aside from that, he lip reading on Tsuna's lip before he dashed out.

"You're lip reading him, Kyo-san?" asked Kusakabe, when he saw Hibari seemed to think of something. Unconsciously, the prefect nodded.

"He kept mumbling 'I'll be late. Nana-san and Iemitsu-san will beat me up if I don't returned soon,' I wonder, what does he meant by that?" said Hibari and for a short moment his eyes turned purple before changed back to his blue steel one. Kusakabe, who noticed the change, rubbed his eyes before looked at Hibari once again only to see his eye colour changed back to his usual one.

 _'Is it just my eyes play trick with me when I saw Kyo-san eye colour changed to purple?'_ thought Kusakabe.

/

"Did you know him, Kyoko? You seem kind of spaced out," asked Hana in worry. They currently goes out to shopping for food supplies.

"Kind of," said Kyoko.

"You know him? The mute Tsunayoshi? When? Why you didn't tell me?" asked Hana, eager to know the answer to her question.

"When I was younger, every summer I will visit my grandparents at the village. He also comes from the village. He was cared by old kind grandma. We're used to play together. He was a timid boy at first glance but once you get to know him, he was a bright child. I wondered what's happening that cause him to change like that," said Kyoko.

"Did he still live with that grandma?"

"No, he didn't. The old grandma died when he was five. Then, a relative took care of him. It didn't know that it was the Sawada until he enrolled to our school a year ago," said Kyoko. To her who used to be close to Tsuna, the Tsuna right now is seemed create a wall between him and other people like he didn't want to get anyone close to him.

"Now, that you've mentioned the Sawada, didn't you find that Yoshiro and Tsuna that they look alike. The only difference is only their hair and probably their athletic activity. It almost as if they were a twin," said Hana, tries to find the difference between the two identical boys. In the end, she just got more confused with those two brunettes.

"That's the question that even I have no answer about it," said Kyoko.

Suddenly, both of the girls heard a loud honk from a car. They looked at the source and Kyoko was shocked to see his brother pulled a brunette boy to the side. If it was just any minutes late, the boy could almost ran over by a speeding car.

"Onii-chan!" exclaimed Kyoko when she saw both of the boy lied down at the pavement as the crowd started to surround them.

Kyoko quickly ran toward them and saw it was Yoshiro who his brother saved. The brunette holds the young boy dress in cow jumpsuit that also clings to him like his life depended on it. For instance, both Kyoko and Hana saw how the child and Ryohei's eyes changed to dark green and yellow colour, respectively, before it disappeared in just a short moment.

/

Somewhere in Italy, a woman woke up from his sleep. What a weird dream she has in this night. Or is it a fragment of the future? She really hated this power she inherited from her mother. Suddenly, her pacifier glowed in orange colour. He looked at the window and was shocked to see a spirit looking at her.

"Cloud, Sun and Lightning have been chosen. Fear for it or not, the dream you have will happen in the near future. " said the spirit before disappearing from her sight.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUE..._**

 ** _NOTE: ABOUT RYOHEI AND LAMBO'S SCENE, I'M SORRY IT WAS VERY SHORT. IT BECAUSE I QUITE BAD WITH THEIR CHARACTER... lET US SIMPLIFY THAT, YOSHIRO TRIED TO SAVE LAMBO BUT IN RETURN HE WAS SAVED BY RYOHEI...ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE ASK... THANK YOU FOR READING..._**


	12. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: I FINALLY FOUND YOU**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR... IT BELONGED TO AMANO AKIRA-SAN EXCEPT FOR YOSHIRO.  
**

 **WARNING: TYPO(S), GRAMMAR MISTAKE, WRONG SENTENCES/USE OF WORDS/ SPELLINGS, OOC**

 **/  
**

"So, Kishimura-san, I been informed that you been working part-time at Oishī Ramen. Is that right?" asked Kusakabe when he interrogated Tsuna in the reception room. Hibari watched from his table while crossing his hands on his chest.

Tsuna slightly nodded.

"Do you know that our school's rule prohibited its students to take part-time job?" asked Kusakabe.

"Yes," whispered Tsuna while gripping his trembling hand.

"So, may I know the reason why are you taking part-time job?" asked Kusakabe in more diplomatic manner. He noticed the brunette boy was trembling in fear, probably because Hibari eyeing him sharply.

"I need pocket moneys for foods," said Tsuna. Kusakabe turned to look at Hibari.

"Pocket money? Isn't it is parent's duty to give you an allowance?" asked Kusakabe.

"I don't have parent," answered Tsuna.

"But you stay with Sawada, right?"

"Yes, I did stay with them,"

"So, they didn't give you any?"

"They are just distant relatives of mine and I don't want to burden them. They already paid for my school and that was enough," said Tsuna.

"I see. Well, thank you for your cooperation. You may leave now," said Kusakabe, closing the file. Tsuna nodded a bit before walked to the door.

"Go to the infirmary. I will not accept any student bunk their classes in my school," said Hibari suddenly. Tsuna looked up at him and nodded.

"You noticed, Kyo-san?" asked Kusakabe when the door closed once again. So, Hibari did notice that Tsuna was hurt by the way he walked.

"Hn,"

/

"Did you involved in fighting, Kishimura?" asked the nurse when she bandaged Tsuna's bruise and injury.

"No, I was abused," said Tsuna flatly. The nurse gasped in surprise and stared at Tsuna.

"Pfftt. I'm just kidding, sensei. You should know that I'm clumsy, right?" said Tsuna before lightly chuckled. The nurse grumbled before slapped Tsuna's shoulder.

"It's not a play thing, you know?" grumbled the nurse while applying iodine to Tsuna's injury.

"Yeah," said Tsuna emotionlessly and stared outside of the window.

/

"Why did you called me, Yuni?" asked Reborn when Yuni called him weeks ago, saying it was something important she need to discuss with him.

"Weeks ago, I woke up from a dream. A dream, that is about the future, uncle. When I woke up, suddenly my pacifier glowed and stand not far from me was Vongola Primo,"

"Then?"

"He told me that cloud, lightning and sun were chosen. What does it mean by that, uncle?" asked Yuni. Reborn thought was does the spirit meant. And then, he remembered about the Storm's and Rain's guardians talked to him when both Tsuna and Yoshiro were unconscious for unknown reason.

"Could it be that those three element guardians were already chosen?" said Reborn when he realized it.

"How did you know, Uncle?" asked Yuni.

"Just before you called me that day, Yuni, both Storm and Rain were chosen," said Reborn.

"If both Rain and Storm was chosen, combined with what Vongola Primo told me, the only left is..." said Yuni.

"The Mist. The hardest of them all," continued Reborn.

Well, the Mist is probably the hardest to find. There were many reasons. First, they think they can survive by their own because they can create illusions. Second, if Vongola Primo's guardians will be the one who decided who the Tenth Generation's guardians is, Mist is a problem one because the world has know that Daemon Spade was a betrayer.

"But, he said something else that the future dream I have will happen in the near future, Uncle," said Yuni in fear when she remembered the future. The image was too gruesome for her to even think about it.

"Tell me every single thing, Yuni," told Reborn. Yuni nodded and tell him everything. Despite being stoic person he is, Reborn couldn't help but be surprised with the future predicted by Yuni.

/

Tsuna rested himself on the rooftop. There still a few minutes before the bell rings. Well, it wouldn't be a mistake if he took a nap for a few minutes. Suddenly, something screamed in Tsuna's head for him to avoid. Unconsciously, his body rolled and at the moment a Rambo knife was descended to his previous position.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Tsuna, standing up.

"We're hired to kill you," said the man dressed in black. Some others started to show themselves and there are at least 10 of them. As if on cue, the bell rings indicated the lunch break was over. The assassins started to attack Tsuna.

Some of them throw airborne knife that narrowly avoided Tsuna's head. Some of them started to fight Tsuna. Well, since Tsuna was inexperienced in the fight, all he could do was avoided it. Until, he feels the pain from his injury hurts once again.

Suddenly, the door was abruptly opened by someone. Tsuna gasped in surprise when he saw the person.

"Hibari-san," exclaimed Tsuna. The head prefect only looked at him before looked at the black- suited men.

"I told you that I will not tolerate any students bunked their classes in my school," said Hibari and started to attack the intruder. Being a trained assassin, even one of them was so hard to be defeated. Hibari only managed to beat two of them and now he ran out of energy.

/

"Sensei, may I go to the toilet?" asked Yamamoto. When the teacher nodded, he quickly walked out from the class. He had been worried with Tsuna's absence. The first lesson after break was almost finished but Tsuna still didn't entered the class.

He quickly went to Tsuna's favourite spot, the rooftop. Just when he climbed the stairs, he heard a metal clashing each other. Fearing for Tsuna's safety, he quickly opened the door and was shocked to see four men was unconscious on the floor, Hibari fighting the other three while the other three is currently tried to attack Tsuna.

When he looked at Hibari's exhausted face, he knows he must do something to help. He grabbed the abandoned pole and started to charge and hit the assassins' body with the pole continuously. The man groaned in pain. With last hit, Yamamoto hit the man's hip with the pole as if he was swishing his baseball bat during practice. A loud crack was heard and the man collapsed, not breathing.

Yamamoto, Tsuna and Hibari were surprised with the event. Yamamoto lost grip of the pole because of the surprise and fear that he just killed somebody. Another man, angry with his companion's death, grabbed the pole, raised it with both of his hand over his head, ready to strike Yamamoto down.

Tsuna, seeing the danger, punched his attacker on the gut before kicked him hard on the groin, quickly make his way toward Yamamoto and pushed him aside when the angry man descended his arm. The pole makes impact with Tsuna's head hardly. Tsuna stepped backward while holding his throbbing head. The old rusty fence snapped when Tsuna's body clashed with it. Fainted, Tsuna fell backward from the three-storey school building.

"Tsuna!" yelled Yamamoto, jumped from the roof tried to catch Tsuna, leaving Hibari alone defeated the last man. He somehow managed to catch Tsuna and embraced Tsuna tightly to him, in order to avoid any upcoming injury to Tsuna when they reached the ground.

/

Yoshiro and Gokudera currently carrying the homework that the teacher asked for them to collect it. They walked in the hallway in silence before Yoshiro caught glimpse of Tsuna fell from the rooftop. He quickly rushed to the window and was shocked to see Yamamoto jumped down to save Tsuna.

Ignoring the book that splattered on the floor, he quickly rushed down the stairs, even skipped two because of the rush. Gokudera just followed him. Yoshiro quickly ran while praying in his heart for both Yamamoto and Tsuna to be fine.

/

Yamamoto just readying himself for the new upcoming pain that will come when he make contact with the ground. He closed his eyes tightly while embracing unconscious Tsuna tightly toward his chest.

But, suddenly he feels something caught his body, slowing the speed of their fall and slowly descend down and laid both of them softly on the ground. Yamamoto was dumbfounded. He was saved?

"Lotus vine?" whispered Yamamoto, when he saw the lotus vine disappeared as it go into the ground. Finally registered that he was save in his mind, he quickly looked at Tsuna, checking his condition. He sighed in relief when he saw Tsuna was fine.

He caught sight of both Gokudera and Yoshiro rushing toward them. Seeing both of the boys were fine, Yoshiro dropped to his knee in relief. He stared at Tsuna in worry when he saw the boy was unconscious. Suddenly, he feels someone patted his shoulder. He looked up and saw Yamamoto smiling at him.

"Don't worry, he's fine," said Yamamoto. Hearing Yamamoto's words, he planted his head on Tsuna's chest. Slowly, his shoulders shook before a muffled crying was heard.

"I was so worry," sobbed Yoshiro, tightly gripped Tsuna's cloth.

/

"Kufufu, I finally found you, Tsunayoshi-kun," said a teenage boy dressed in Kokuyo uniform while chuckled. His eyes colour changed to indigo before it changed back to his heterochromatic one.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: DO YOU LIKE IT? I HINTED THERE WHO SAVED TSUNA AND YAMAMOTO... KUFUFUFU, MY MUKURO HAS COME TO SHOW HIS FACE.. TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS AFTER READ THIS OKAY AND THANKS FOR READING (^0^)/**


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: TSUNA'S FEAR**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, SPELLING ERROR, WRONG USE OF WORD, ETC**

 **NOTE: I'M SO SORRY IF THIS IS KIND OF SHORT... BUT AT LEAST I UPDATE... SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY.. AND PLEASE DON'T BREAK YOUR LAPTOP OR HANDPHONE WHEN YOU READ THIS CHAPTER... I DON'T KNOW YOUR REACTION BUT I ALREADY WARNED YOU EARLIER...**

 **HINT:**

 ** _"FLASHBACK,"_**

 **/**

"What?!" yelled Iemitsu out of shock and anger. He just received the news that misfortune child still alive. He also got the news that the assassin he sent to kill Tsuna was ended up in comatose condition in the hospital. Their organs were destroyed, literally. If they didn't wake up for another 24 hours, the doctors will declare that they're dead.

"That's why people say to never leaved your job to the outsider. I killed him myself," swore Iemitsu, moving out of his office.

"Oregano, prepare me a ticket to get back to Namimori, immediately," ordered Iemitsu in serious tone. Oregano quickly grabbed the phone and made a ticket reservation for Iemitsu.

/

"Where are you going, Mom?" asked Yoshiro when he saw Nana grooming herself beautifully. She was emitting a happy aura for a reason. She too engrossed with her happiness that she ignored Yoshiro on the way.

"Mom!" exclaimed Yoshiro, followed Nana to the front door. At that time, Tsuna also walked down from upstairs but he stopped in the middle of his walk when he and Nana looked at each other. He started to tremble in fear when the woman glared murderously at him.

"Your dad is coming home today," said Nana in happy voice. Then, she looked back at Tsuna and feeling satisfied when she saw the shock expression and pale face of Tsuna when he heard the news.

"I probably won't return home tonight. So, either order a take out for dinner or cooked it yourself, okay?" said Nana, kissed Yoshiro's cheek before walking out the house. Yoshiro turned to walked back to the kitchen and was shocked to see Tsuna was standing at the stair with an expression of fears on his face.

"Tsuna," called Yoshiro. Tsuna was flinched a bit before looked directly at Yoshiro's eyes. He was taken aback before quickly ran down the stairs and ran outside, didn't give any chance for Yoshiro to form a word.

/

"Tsuna, watch out," exclaimed the ramen shop owner when he saw Tsuna almost touched the hot pot of the ramen soup that he boiled earlier. He quickly grabbed Tsuna's hand and was surprised to feel how cold it was during this summer.

He asked for other worker to cover for him and Tsuna when he saw Tsuna's blank expression. He was worried with this boy. He entered the staff room along with Tsuna and sat on the bench prepared there.

"What happen to you, Tsuna? You weren't in your usual self," asked the owner in worry, but seeing Tsuna giving no response. He waited for a few minute but Tsuna is remained the same, staring into space. He sighed in defeat before standing up and looked down at Tsuna.

"I think it is better for you take a break for today. Go home and get some rest," advised the owner before moving out of the staff room. A few minutes later, Tsuna walked out of room and moved out from the shop. He walked aimlessly until he reached the playground and sat on the swing. He started to push his feet back and forth while staring into space. Suddenly, Iemitsu's smirking face comes into his mind.

 ** _He was holding a black leather whip while looking at Tsuna's who lying on the floor with many bruise and cuts that some of them have blood dripping from it._**

 ** _Suddenly the door was opened by Nana who looked at Tsuna in disgust. Behind her, there were three men who entered Tsuna's bedroom. They looked at Tsuna in lust and hunger, licking their lips. Tsuna has a bad feeling for this quickly grabbed Iemitsu's sleeves while pleadingly looking at the blonde man._**

 ** _Iemitsu scowled in anger before harshly tugging his sleeve from Tsuna's hold and looked at the three men._**

 ** _"You can have him how many times you like," said Iemitsu, moving out of the room._**

 ** _"No, Iemitsu-san. I promise I wouldn't go near Yoshiro-san anymore. So please don't leave me alone," cried Tsuna, pleading toward his parents when Iemitsu started to close the door. Instead of stopping the man who started to grab Tsuna's wrist, they only closed the door and let Tsuna alone with the three men._**

Tsuna started to hug his arm when he remembers the memories he didn't want to remember. His body started to tremble in fear. He bit his lip until it draws blood.

"I wouldn't get near Yoshiro-san anymore, I wouldn't get near Yoshiro-san anymore," chanted Tsuna continuously like a mantra.

Then, he flinched in surprise when he feels someone patted his shoulder. He fall from the swing and started to crawl backward in fear.

"Tsuna," called Yamamoto in worry. He noticed earlier that Tsuna was alone in the park, so he decided to greet him when he saw Tsuna seem to lost track of time when he was engrossed in something.

He moved near Tsuna that only caused him to shriek in fear before grabbing pebbles nearby and threw it towards Yamamoto.

"No! Don't come near me," yelled Tsuna hysterically. The truth is, he didn't saw Yamamoto in front of him but he saw the man who Iemitsu pay to rape him 9 years ago during Yoshiro's accident.

"Tsuna, it's me," said Yamamoto, rose up his hand to shield his face from the continuous throwing of the pebbles by Tsuna.

"No, don't come near me," cried Tsuna out before started to run away from the park.

"What happened to you, Tsuna?" whispered Yamamoto.

/

Yoshiro, who was preparing for dinner, was shocked to hear a loud bang of the door. He heard rushing footstep heading toward the living room. He turned off the stove still carrying frying pan with him; start to walk toward the living room. He saw Tsuna sitting at the farthest corner, hugging his knees, biting his thumb while rocking his body back and forth. Sensing something is wrong; he approached Tsuna and squatted down in front of him.

"What's wrong, Tsuna? Did something happen to you?" asked Yoshiro in soothing manner. But, Tsuna's reaction is the same, he didn't give an answer or a response.

Yoshiro tried to ask again when he heard the doorbell continuously rang. He grumbled before moved to the front to answer who is the uninvited visitor.

/

Tsuna was startled when he heard a loud sound of metal clattering. He went to where the sound came from and saw Yoshiro is the one causing the loud sound. He looked at the open door and saw no one was there. He looked back at Yoshiro and surprised to see how pale Yoshiro's face look like.

"Yoshiro-san?" asked Tsuna. Yoshiro turned to look at him. His eyes started to well up with tears before he hugged Tsuna and break down into tears. Tsuna was dumbfounded with Yoshiro's reaction who cried non-stop in his embrace.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE OUT COMMENT... I ACCEPTED EVERYTHING, DIDN'T MATTER IF IT IS NEGATIVE, POSITIVE OR NEUTRAL... UNTIL NEXT TIME, JAA NE~**


	14. OMAKE III

OMAKE III: I HAD ALWAYS BEEN WAITING

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR

WARNING: TYPO(S), GRAMMAR MISTAKE, ETC...

HINT:

 ** _"FLASHBACK"_**

NOTE: I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY :) DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IF YOU LIKE IT... _ **  
**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Ken and Chikusa hear horror scream came from behind the steel door. The door, that most of the children feared for their life because it was where it took them to their nightmare. Suddenly, the screams were replaced with eerie silence. Then, they started to smell the scent of blood. Feeling curious, Ken stood up and headed toward the door but Chikusa stopped him by grabbing his arms.**_

 _ **"What're you doing, Ken?" whispered Chikusa.**_

 _ **"I'm checking on what is going on behind that door," said Ken.**_

 _ **"Don't be a fool. You're gonna get us killed," argued Chikusa, tremble in fear.**_

 _ **"If you're afraid, then stay there," said Ken, started to walk. Suddenly, Chikusa clutched on Ken's arm tightly. Ken only sighed in defeat.**_

 _ **Slowly, Ken pushed open the door and they were both shocked to see the blood slowly running below their leg. Both of them currently holding down, reminding themselves not to vomit when the stench came to their nose. Both of them turned to look inside the room and instantly vomited at the sight of what in front of them.**_

 _ **There, in the lab, there were a lot of body littering on the floor, killed with the most heartless way. There, standing there at the centre of the body messed he created, was a mysterious boy that they never talked to because that boy always give a cold aura around him.**_

 _ **Ken and Chikusa looked at the boy. His white clothes were drenched with blood. Some of the blood splattered on his face. He was holding a trident with blood dripping from its spikes and his other hand was holding a decapitated head belong to one of the scientist. They looked up to see that boy's expression and were shocked to see the boy was crying and he seemed unnoticed with the tears.**_

 _ **"I always had been waiting. Been waiting for you," said Mukuro, looked up at the ceiling, with tears still dripping from his eyes.**_

 _ **End of flashback.**_

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I'M SORRY IT WAS VERY SHORT.. BUT THIS IS ALL I COULD EXTRACT FROM MY BRAIN. I HAVE ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. ALL MY ONGOING STORIES PROBABLY TOOK A WHILE FOR AN UPDATE.. CAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF ASSIGNMENT AND TEST TO COMPLETE...I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAITED TOO LONG... DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT,NE...


	15. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: COME TO ME  
**

 **WARNING: TYPO(s), GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOC, ETC...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR**

 **A/N: YEAH I FINALLY ABLE TO UPDATE THIS ONE... FOR THOSE WHO REQUESTED FOR ME TO UPDATE "WE ARE CLOSE YET SO FAR"... YOU GONNA HAVE TO WAIT FOR A FEW DAYS SINCE IT IS IN PROGRESS AND I NEED TO GET MY FEELINGS RIGHT IN DEVELOPING THE NEW CHAPTER...**

HINT:

 **'FLASHBACK'**

 _'INNER THOUGHT'_

/

Tsuna stopped to catch his breath. He was really exhausted. Not even a minute passed, someone kicked his chin.

"Did I give you the permission to rest, Dame-Tsuna?" asked the Spartan tutor.

"I'm human and I'm tired," argued Tsuna, stubbornly not moving an inch from his spot. Seeing the younger twin tried to give up on his training, he pressed on the boy's pressure point that cause the poor boy to yelped in pain. In response to pain, Tsuna swing his hand to hit Reborn but the latter swiftly caught it.

"You are 100 years too young to defeat me," said Reborn, hardening his gaze towards Tsuna.

"Now, let's get back to work," said Reborn.

Reborn continue to watch on how Tsuna punched and kicked on the practice doll he made outside. He sighed when he observed both Tsuna's and Yoshiro's practice. He decided to do this because he want the both teenager get used to it before the real training begin.

"Put more strength in your punch and kick, Tsuna. You wouldn't able to defend yourself if your punch and kick like that," said Reborn while Tsuna wiped his dripping sweat. Reborn turned to look at Yoshiro and once again he sighed in exhaustion.

The reason is Yoshiro punched and kicked the doll with all his might. Because of his hard and powerful punch, his knuckles started to turn red and some had bruise and blood on them. It looked like he venting out his anger on the doll.

"Stop, Yoshiro. You're using too much strength in your punch. This will end up you getting hurt. Let the power flow from your body," said Reborn but Yoshiro tend to ignore him. Feeling pissed off, Reborn quickly knocked on Yoshiro's neck and make him lose all his strength.

"Take a rest," said Reborn. Tsuna nodded before taking Yoshiro inside.

/

Yoshiro slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see Tsuna beside him, carefully bandaged his injuries. Yoshiro instantly tugged his hand back harshly before made his way to the veranda. Tsuna approached Yoshiro that sat on the veranda of the house. Yoshiro let the breeze washed up his face and he stared blankly what in front of him. He looked much paler, probably because of exhaustion and stress. Tsuna couldn't help but worried for him. Reborn who has returned home month ago, also lost his ways to snap Yoshiro out of his depression.

Why didn't Reborn tutor Yoshiro like he usually does? Well, he did all of it but Yoshiro still be the one accepting all that without fighting back. To be honest, Reborn would prefer the constantly yelled in frustration rather than silent one that they faced right now.

"Yoshiro-san, I already prepared food for you. Please eat," pleaded Tsuna toward Yoshiro. But, Yoshiro ignored him while muttering something.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Yoshiro keep chanting that word non-stop. Tsuna sighed in defeat. Why did Yoshiro still blaming himself for something he did nothing wrong?

"It's not your fault, Yoshiro-san," said Tsuna, tried to reassure the young teen.

/

 **Flashback**

 **Yoshiro quickly called the taxi, asked them to pick them up immediately. After few minutes of waiting, the taxi arrived and instantly took them to their destination. Tsuna looked up at the building. Namimori Hospital. He turned to look at Yoshiro who slowly disappear from his sight. There was one question in his mind. What're they doing here?**

 **Tsuna started to feel chills running up his spine when they entered further and further inside the hospital, until they arrived into a room. There, lying on the steel bed was two bodies covered with white cloth. He could see the blood spot on the cloth. Tsuna was glued on his spot while Yoshiro slowly took his steps toward the two bodies.**

 **He grabbed and pulled the white cloth down, letting the cloth slipped down freely on the ground. Tsuna widened his eyes in horror while Yoshiro clutching the handle of the steel bed tried to keep him stand still when he feel he could collapsed anytime. Lying there was a couple of husband and wife.**

 **"Mom, Dad," cried Yoshiro, looking at the pale and cold face of Nana and Iemitsu, lying there in their eternal sleep. He grabbed Iemitsu's cheek and felt how cold it was. Now, the proof was there. When the police arrived earlier at his house to inform his parent's car accident, he thought that was a joke. But, now the two lifeless bodies in front of him showed it wasn't a joke, after all.**

 **"Please wake up. Don't leave me," cried Yoshiro, shaking Iemitsu's cold body. Then, he does the same to Nana. Later, Yoshiro started to cried more when he finally registered that he lost both of his parent that day. Why did they leave so soon? They leave even before he couldn't reconcile the bond between his parents and Tsuna.**

 **Meanwhile for Tsuna, he almost forgot how to breathe when he looked at the two people that caused him nothing but fear, misery, and endless torture. All their torture to him started to play on his mind like a video tape. He continued to stare at the death form of his parents before unconsciously he started to step back.**

 **Yoshiro, still mourning for his parent's death, looked toward Tsuna to see his reaction and only saw that Tsuna only looked at the body in horror and the boy was taking a step back before his back bumped with the wall. He approached Tsuna slowly, placing his cold hand on Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna flinched in surprise before diverting his look toward Yoshiro. He saw Yoshiro's eyes once again welled up in tears.**

 **"Mom and Dad already died, Tsuna. From this moment on, we didn't have parent anymore. We're all alone. I'm sorry, Tsuna," cried Yoshiro, embracing Tsuna tightly. He rested his head on Tsuna's shoulder and started to sob continuously.**

 **Tsuna could feel his shoulder was wet with Yoshiro's tears. He could feel his heart was empty but still he could feel an unknown tightness in it. He looked at the two lifeless bodies once again. He feels something dripping from his eyes. Using his free hand, he wiped his cheek and looked at it. He saw his hands were wet and he know that was his tears. Then, he could feel the tears keep dripping down his cheeks. Why did he cry? Why did his tears fall for? If it is for them, why did he still crying when they only tortured him for all this time? Why did he cry for them if there wasn't a fragment of love he feel for them? Those questions remain questions because no one could answer them.**

 **End of flashback.**

/

"Are you Tsunayoshi?" asked a boy, wearing a beanie hat. Tsuna was shocked to see the boy. He was sure he didn't feel any presence of human when he entered the playground, his shortcut way to home. Feeling evil intent from the boy, he started to take a step back, one at a time.

"You're intent to leave? Sorry, we can't allow you to do that," said the boy, taking out his yoyo and started to attack. Tsuna quickly jumped back to avoid when he noticed the glint from the needle that came out from the yoyo. But, unfortunately for him, he failed to notice another boy slipped behind him. The last thing he knew was he was blacked out when the boy placed a white cloth on his face.

"Are you sure, he is the one, Kaki-pi?" asked the blond boy to the beanie boy.

"Let's see, brown spiky hair, brown eyes, feminine features. Yeah, it's him," said Chikusa.

"Let's take him to Mukuro-sama," said Chikusa. Ken nodded before changing his channel to Gorilla one, so that it will be easy for him to carry the unconscious boy.

"I wonder how this weak-looking boy related to Mukuro-sama?" said Ken, while walking home, holding unconscious Tsuna on his shoulder, heading toward Kokuyo Land.

 _'Weak or not, this boy must be an important person toward Mukuro-sama,'_ thought Chikusa intently.

/

Yoshiro woke up from his dreams. What the dreams all about? It all jumbled up. First, it was his parent's car accident. Second, it was Tsuna being kidnapped by some weird people. Thirdly, it was Tsuna lying unconsciously in blood. Lastly, Tsuna screamed in agony while hugging unconscious Yoshiro.

He looked at the clock. It almost midnight and he quickly walked to Tsuna's bedroom and found it empty. Trusting his intuition, he quickly go and grabbed Reborn, waking him up.

"Tsuna's in danger," said Yoshiro when he managed to wake Reborn.

 **IN KOKUYO LAND...**

"I had always been waiting for you, Tsunayoshi-kun. The strength that I gained, I will use it to eliminate the one person who caused all the hardships to you. I will destroyed Sawada Yoshiro with my own hands," said Mukuro while clenching his gloved hand

"Ken, Chikusa. They will come soon. Don't harm Yoshiro caused he is my prey," said Mukuro while caressing unconscious Tsuna's cheek who his head lies on Mukuro's laps. Both of the teenagers nodded and leaved Mukuro alone with Tsuna.

"Come to me and save your lovely little brother, Yoshiro-kun," said Mukuro to no one before the room started to fill with his eerie laugh.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: THIS STORY PROGRESS IS QUITE SLOW... GOMENNASAI IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT... I PROBABLY GET TIRED OF TELLING YOU THIS BUT PLEASE LEAVE OUT COMMENT... I LOVED READING IT...  
**


	16. Chapter 13

**WARNING: TYPO(s), GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOC, ETC...**

 **CHAPTER 13: WE'RE HERE, AT KOKUYO LAND**

 **I DON'T OWN KHR... I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND EVERY OC THAT I CREATED IN HERE INCLUDING YOSHIRO...  
**

/

Yoshiro walked dejectedly to school that morning. Although he told Reborn that Tsuna was in danger, the baby told him to stay calm while he investigated first about the one who held Tsuna as captive. How can he stay calm when his brother could be facing danger out there?

Disobeying Reborn, Yoshiro spent his weekend searching for Tsuna. But then, he realized he know nothing about Tsuna. The place Tsuna used to hang out, Tsuna's friend if he has one. When he realized he know nothing about Tsuna, he couldn't help but angry at himself for being ignorant brother who couldn't protect Tsuna. He is still weak.

"Ohayou, Yoshiro-kun," greeted Kyoko who passed by Yoshiro at that moment but she received no reply from the boy. It seem like the boy is too engrossed in his thought. Not long after that, Yamamoto and Gokudera joined them.

"Ohayou, Sasagawa," greeted Yamamoto before diverted his eyes to Yoshiro. Kyoko slightly nodded before rushed toward Hana who waited for her.

"Oi, Shiro, are you sick?" asked Yamamoto, patted on Yoshiro's shoulder. His action startled the boy and looked at them in confusion. Just when he started to utter a word, he caught glimpse of spiky brown hair among the crowd of students that entered the school.

"Well, I got to go. See you later," dismissed Yoshiro before disappeared in the crowd. Both of the guardians were left in confusion.

"Something not right, today," said Gokudera suddenly.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"About Yoshiro. Are you an idiot that you failed to notice the bag under his eyes? And where is Tsuna?" said Gokudera suspiciously.

"Maybe he just worried for the upcoming final examination. You don't have to worry about Tsuna. It is his habit to come to school early in the morning," said Yamamoto, tried to stay positive.

/

"Eat," Ken throws a bag of bread toward Tsuna who his feet being chained in one of the room. His eyes were blindfolded to avoid him from seeing their faces.

"What do you want from me, huh?" exclaimed Tsuna in frustration.

"How should I know, baka? Now, eat or rot to death," said Ken, leaving the poor brunette alone. Although Tsuna refused to eat, but his stomach always didn't cooperate with him. Before he knows it, he started to chew on the bread.

"I'm glad you eat well, Tsunayoshi-kun," a voice suddenly startled Tsuna that cause him to lost grip of his bread. From the movement, he could feel the boy was squatted in front of him. He flinched in surprise when the gloved hand rested on his cheek in soothing manner.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna harm you. You're precious to me," said Mukuro who looked at Tsuna with gentle eyes and slight smile on his face.

"W-who are you? W-what do you want from me?" stuttered Tsuna in fear.

"You'll know it soon. I had been searching for you for almost eight years. Now, eat well," said Mukuro, placed the bread in Tsuna's hand before walked out of the room.

Mukuro walked into the room that used to be a theatre. He sat on the dusty sofa like a boss before started to form an illusion.

"Lure him to come here. I had waited long enough," ordered Mukuro. The illusion who took form of 6 years old Tsuna nodded in silence before disappeared.

/

"Tsuna?!" called Yoshiro when he saw Tsuna once again when he exited the school.

"Tsuna! Wait for me!" called Yoshiro who tried to catch up with Tsuna despite the students rushed to go home.

He fixed his gaze toward Tsuna's back in order not to lose him once again when he lost sight of him this morning.

But, that was end up in vain when somebody appeared in front him, completely blocking his views from Tsuna. He quickly peeked to look at Tsuna and once again in disappointment, Tsuna's presence was missing.

Furious from the lack of sleep, exhaustion and certain someone that blocked his views earlier, he punched that boy straight in the gut. The boy kneeled down while holding his stomach in pain.

"It is your entire fault that I lost sight of him. If it wasn't for your stupid fat ass blocked me, I would find him. Now, he gone," yelled Yoshiro in anger that caught the attention from the other students.

"What's the big commotion around here?" asked one of the committee who approached Yoshiro and the boy. But before he could go near them, he was stopped by Yoshiro's angry glare.

"You, shut up!" said Yoshiro in anger, pointed his finger at the committee member that caused him to flinch in fear. Yoshiro who burst in anger really caught everyone in surprise, because he rarely gets angry. It is true then that some people who rarely get angry is indeed the scariest one when they pissed off.

Like a possessed man, Yoshiro form a fist and ready to deliver it at the boy if there isn't someone who stopped him. Luckily for the poor boy, someone stopped Yoshiro's punch. He was no other than the school boxing president.

"Attacking someone who is injured is an EXTREMELY coward action," exclaimed Ryohei while rubbed his palm. The punch alone was so powerful that cause his hand to become numb instantly. He imagined if he didn't stop the punch, the boy may have the high possibility admitted into the hospital.

"Shiro, calm down. You need to cool off your head," said Yamamoto who appeared when he feels the intense aura coming from Yoshiro and Ryohei. He placed his hands on Yoshiro's shoulder. Unknowingly to them, Yamamoto's tranquilizing properties of Rain flame flow into Yoshiro that seem to help him to be calm. It can be seen from Yoshiro's ragged breathing slowly smoothes down.

When he finally see Yoshiro completely calmed down, he started asking question.

"Are you okay, Shiro? You seem to be looking for someone since this morning. Who are you looking for?," asked Yamamoto.

"I'm looking for Tsuna. It has been almost three days he disappeared. I saw him earlier this morning and just after I want to go home, but he disappeared when I looked at somewhere else," said Yoshiro. He looked up at Yamamoto and saw his shock-filled face.

"What's wrong, Yamamoto?"

"Listen, Yoshiro. I didn't know who you saw earlier but today Tsuna was absent from school," said Yamamoto, shocking Yoshiro. But it didn't stay for too long before he heard a giggle. He looked at the gate and widened his gaze when he saw something unexpected.

"Tsuna?" said Yoshiro when he finally registered the kid that look like 6 years old Tsuna. Yamamoto looked where Yoshiro looked at, but he only saw empty gate with no presence of Tsuna there.

"Nii-san," called the kid Tsuna before slowly walked away from the gate while giggled happily.

"Tsuna, wait," exclaimed Yoshiro who started to follow the kid Tsuna.

"Yoshiro!" called Yamamoto. At the right moment, Gokudera appeared. He looked at the boy who grunted in pain.

"Senpai, could you please take this boy to the infirmary?" asked Yamamoto. Ryohei nodded. Gokudera shoved a metal baseball bat to Yamamoto. He looked at it in question.

"Reborn told me to give it to you. He said you need it. Now, come on. Let's follow him," said Gokudera, rushing out of the school. Yamamoto put the bat inside his baseball bat bag and slanged it on his shoulder. Just before he took a step, someone grabbed his wrist.

"Protect him well," said Ryohei. Once again, his eyes' colour changed to yellow. Yamamoto was surprised to see it before nodded. Once Ryohei let go of his wrist, he quickly ran toward Gokudera who was ahead of him.

/

Both of the guardians keep asking the neighbourhood if they noticed Yoshiro walking nearby. The answers from them lead them to here, to abandoned amusement park. Luckily, they found Yoshiro didn't enter it yet. He was only standing outside while looking at something. That is when they noticed the presence of brunette boy.

"Who is that?" asked Gokudera.

"I don't know,"

"Yoshiro," both Gokudera and Yamamoto called for him. Yoshiro and the mysterious boy looked at them. The boy smiled before slowly disappearing from sight. At the same moment, the locked up gate opened by itself, and it was enough to startle the three teen boys.

"We're here, at Kokuyo Land,"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: AM I WRITING A HORROR STORY? HAHAHAHA! I REALLY GET GOOSEBUMPS WHEN WRITE THIS CHAPTER...  
**

 **and to the readers... thank you for continue to read my stories even though there were a lot of grammar mistake in it... and thank you for reading this until the end...  
**

 **as for some review who asked if i still updating here, i will update only when i feel like it because i more active in wattpad because there i feel close to the reader ^_^**


	17. Chapter 14

**WARNING: TYPO(s), GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOC, ETC...**

 **I DON'T OWN KHR... I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND EVERY OC THAT I CREATED IN HERE INCLUDING YOSHIRO...  
**

 **CHAPTER 14: A HUMAN DOLL**

 **/**

"Kufufu, you should know I don't like those who disobeyed my rules," said Mukuro, looking at Tsuna who was struggling in Ken's grasp.

"Who are you? I don't remember anything about you," exclaimed Tsuna tried to free himself from the blond's grasp on his hands. He tried to escape earlier, but luck wasn't on his side when he gets caught by the blond boy.

"Very funny but unfortunately I don't like jokes, Tsunayoshi-kun," said Mukuro.

"It wasn't a joke!" exclaimed Tsuna. Mukuro's face was filled with shock before he suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna that caused the brunette to yelp in surprise. He forced Tsuna to look up at him.

"So, you were saying you don't remember who I am," said Mukuro coldly. Tsuna looked at Mukuro's eyes and he feels the same fear he feel when he faced Iemitsu and Nana.

"He is the one that caused you to forget about me, right? That bastard Yoshiro,"

"Yoshiro-san has nothing to do with this. I never seen you before and suddenly you held me captive like I was some kind of doll," said Tsuna in anger, straight to Mukuro's face.

"That would be a good idea," said Mukuro before harshly placed his hand on Tsuna's face.

"You will now listen to me, your master," said Mukuro, before removing his hands to reveal stoic Tsuna with dull brown eyes.

"If you can't remember me, then I just kept you as my doll so you would never leave me again. Isn't it right, Tsunayoshi-kun?" chuckled Mukuro.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama,"

"Chikusa, Ken, we have visitors. Why don't you greet them first before I am?" said Mukuro, earned nod from both of the boys. He signalled for Tsuna to come to him and like a doll, Tsuna obeyed.

"Let's see how your brother will react to the new you when he meets you,"

/

"I never know this place ever existed," said Yamamoto, looking at the abandoned building.

"This place used to be amusement park," said Yoshiro absentmindedly.

"Eh, you know about this place, Yoshiro-sama?"

"Yeah, it's a place where I planned to come with my parents on my birthday when I was 9. Something happened before I came here and I didn't want to remember about it," said Yoshiro sadly. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other in silence. There was so much sadness that the twin has been through while growing up. It didn't affect only Tsuna but also Yoshiro. Both of them suffered and they wondered will there be a day when they will mend their bonds as brother.

"What're you waiting for? Go inside, if you want to save your brother," said a voice from behind them that caused the teenagers to startle in surprise. They turned and saw Reborn smirked at them but there were another person present there. Yoshiro looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long pink hair. But, Yoshiro found it weird when he saw the woman wore a google.

"A-Aneki," stuttered Gokudera when he looked at the woman.

"Long time no see, Hayato. Glad to see you doing well," said the woman who introduced herself as Bianchi.

"Eh? She is your sister, Gokudera-kun?" asked Yoshiro when Gokudera suddenly rushed into the Kokuyo Land. It seem that he want to avoid the woman at all cost.

"More or less," answered Gokudera.

"It seems that it is not only you that have sibling problem, Yoshiro," laughed Yamamoto.

"You should be glad to be born as an only child," yelled Gokudera in anger. Yamamoto hardened his gaze before punched Gokudera on his face.

"Stop talking like you know everything," said Yamamoto in serious tone.

"Calm down both of you," said Yoshiro tried to act as the peacemaker when he saw both Yamamoto and Gokudera started to start a fight between them. But, before the two engaged in a fight, a loud shot could be heard coming from Reborn.

"This isn't the time for you to fight with each other. Remember the purpose you came here," said Reborn, tapping down his fedora hat. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other, before sighed in defeat.

"We got company," said Bianchi in alert. Suddenly, four ferocious black wolves appeared and each of them charged straight toward Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Bianchi. Yoshiro could feel someone grabbed his collar before dragged him away from the group.

"Yoshiro-sama!" exclaimed Gokudera when he saw Yoshiro is captured by a boy dressed in Kokuyo uniform. Angered, he throws the black wolf on the ground before saw that blood started to flow from the wolf's eyes and mouth.

"They're dead," said Yamamoto, looked at wolf's carcass.

"Yoshiro is taken by one of them. We're fool to fall in this trick," said Gokudera before he and Yamamoto ran to where Yoshiro was taken.

/

Yoshiro slowly opened his eyes to find out he was laid on the ground. He slowly sat up before scanned his surrounding and instantly caught sight of a blonde boy, who playfully grinned at him.

"I would love to play with you but unfortunately Mukuro-san has given his orders that you were his prey, byon," said the blonde boy.

"But, I really want to fight, you know. I guess a little injury would suffice as long as you alive when you meet Mukuro-san, right?"

"Where is Tsuna?" asked Yoshiro but Ken didn't answered but instantly leaped in the air to attack Yoshiro. Before Ken able to attack him, someone appeared in front of Ken and knocked him with a metal baseball bat.

"Your opponent is me, doggy-kun," laughed Yamamoto before looked back at Yoshiro.

"Leave him to me. Go on first," smiled Yamamoto while pushed Yoshiro's back.

"But, Yamamoto..."

"Daijobu. You gonna made Tsuna waited for you for too long, you know," said Yamamoto. Yoshiro looked at him before Yamamoto replied with a smile and a nod. Yoshiro nodded back before leaving Yamamoto and head toward Gokudera, Bianchi and Reborn.

"So, you let him get away, huh? Do you think he can retrieve back his brother?" said Ken, standing up while spitted out the bloody saliva.

"Haha, I don't know what you talking about but I believe in them. No matter how far they are separate, they will be together again. That is their power," said Yamamoto.

"You aren't the real you, right?" said Ken, narrowed his eyes when he looked at Yamamoto.

"Hahaha. Who would've thought that you can saw right through me, de gozaru?" 'Yamamoto' laughed as his eyes flashed in blue.

"Ne, why don't we start our battle?" said Yamamoto, swung his baseball bat and transform into a blade.

/

"Where do you think Tsuna is, Yoshiro?" asked Reborn.

"Huh?"

"Concentrate," said Reborn. Yoshiro controlled his breathing before looked at the surroundings. Not long after that, he pointed to a rundown building. Reborn smirked in satisfaction.

"Tsuna, he's right there," said Yoshiro in determination.

'Tsuna, wait for us,' thought Yoshiro as he and the group headed to where Yoshiro to the building that Yoshiro pointed before.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **and to the readers... thank you for continue to read my stories even though there were a lot of grammar mistake in it... and thank you for reading this until the end...  
**


	18. OMAKE IV

**WARNING: TYPO(s), GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOC, ETC...**

 **I DON'T OWN KHR... I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND EVERY OC THAT I CREATED IN HERE INCLUDING YOSHIRO...  
**

 **EXTRA IV: THE 'LAST' BIRTHDAY PART I  
**

 **5 YEARS AGO...**

The neighbours who passed the Sawada house would hear a happy melody came from the house. Then, they would hear laughter came from the house. It seems like they celebrating something. Well, that was correct. They celebrating Yoshiro's ninth birthday.

In the middle of living room, Iemitsu and Nana danced together with a smile. Yoshiro who watch from the sofa only clapped his hand in happiness. Iemitsu quickly grabbed the boy's hand before pulled him and the three of them dance in circle.

From the hallway, Tsuna stopped his work and looked at the three people inside the living room. Slowly, the pale lips formed a smile. It'll be best if he were allowed to join them, celebrating the day of his birth together with Yoshiro. Brushing that imagination from his head, he continued scrubbing the floor.

He looked up when he noticed someone was there. What he saw was a full of hatred glare directed to him came from the couple, he called parent.

/

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" asked Nana, looking at Yoshiro. Yoshiro panting in exhaustion tried to steady back his breath.

"There! I want to go there, Mum," said Yoshiro, pointing his finger to the advertisement play in the television.

"Kokuyo Land, huh? Alright I managed it for my precious boy," said Iemitsu with a grin, rummaged his son's hair. Just when they started to walk out, Yoshiro said something that surprised them.

"Make sure you'll buy one for Tsuna as well. He deserved it. Today is also his birthday. If you don't want to buy it, I'll buy it with my own money," said Yoshiro in serious tone.

"Of course we'll buy it for him too, honey," replied Nana with a forced smile. Yoshiro keep eyeing them until they were out of his sight. His serious face later replaced with a happy one before he approached Tsuna.

He squatted beside Tsuna with resting his chin on his hand while looking at Tsuna, scrubbing at the floor with dirty cloth. It seems Tsuna didn't realize he was there. His eyes filled with fears. Yoshiro thought that probably his parent threatened the young twin once again.

"Aren't you tired, Tsuna?" asked Yoshiro out of nowhere that cause the brunette to shriek in fear.

"Yoshiro-san! You startled me,"

"Haha, sorry. So, about my question earlier?"

"Well, I don't feel tired because it was my job after all," said Tsuna, lying to Yoshiro. Yoshiro sighed before grabbed Tsuna's hand before the latter continued back on his job. Ignoring Tsuna's questioning look, he dragged Tsuna to the living room.

"Yoshiro-san?"

"You want to dance, right? I can see it written on your face," said Yoshiro, placed one of Tsuna's hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. He placed Tsuna's left hand on his waist to cause the confused boy to blush furiously. Then, he placed his right hand on Tsuna's waist.

"Don't be nervous. This dance step is simple that even a baby could learn it. You just have to dance in circle while jumping?" said Yoshiro, not confident enough if he explain it right.

"Do you understand?" asked Yoshiro. As expected, Tsuna shook his head in denial. Yoshiro sighed.

"Alright, just follow my step. Umm...and Tsuna," called Yoshiro and Tsuna look at him, "don't forget to smile," continued Yoshiro. Tsuna widened his eyes in shock.

"Ready?" asked Yoshiro. Tsuna nodded.

"And here is how we started," said Yoshiro, taking his first step and the dance begin. At first, Tsuna was surprised but later, it was replaced with his happy expression that had been lost for so long since Yoshiro last saw it.

/

Iemitsu, who forgot to bring his wallet, step into the house only to see Tsuna's previous spot emptied. Then, he heard laughter coming from the living room. He peeked in to see what is going on and was surprised to see a smile he never saw before plastered at Yoshiro's face. He never once show that kind of smile when Yoshiro was with him or Nana. Then, he looked at Tsuna's expression and also saw his happy face as he danced with Yoshiro at the living room. By looking at their expression, his heart softened a bit before he realized something.

"What was I thinking? Am I thinking that I come to love that brat? No way!" whispered Iemitsu. He thinking of something that will completely wiped off that smile from Tsuna. Then he spotted the bucket of water. Thinking of something that will make the brunette suffer more, he kicked out the bucket that caused loud clattering sound that surprised the twin. Tsuna paled instantly as he caught sight of Iemitsu who smirking at him.

"What did I just told you to do and what you just did?" asked Iemitsu, tugging the boy's ear that caused Tsuna to wince in pain.

"Answer my question!" yelled Iemitsu, right on the brunette's face.

"You told me to clean the house and I slacked off," said Tsuna in pain. Yoshiro was shock with his father's sudden appearance, realized Tsuna was in pain, and smacked Iemitsu's hand from Tsuna, glared at Iemitsu.

"Stop hurting Tsuna, baka oyaji! I'm the one you should blame. I'm the one who caused Tsuna to slack off. Hit me, not him. Stop hurting him for God's sake," said Yoshiro, his voice laced with anger.

Filled with anger about Yoshiro who dare to defy him, he grabbed Tsuna's wrist and started to pull him to go upstairs. He need to lash out his anger on something and the victim is always Tsuna's poor body when he will lash him until he bleed. But, something tugged Tsuna back that caused him to turn to look at Yoshiro who holding Tsuna's wrist, pulling Tsuna to himself.

"Let him go, Yoshiro. I don't want to hurt you," said Iemitsu, gritting his teeth. He snapped when he saw Yoshiro still stubbornly didn't let Tsuna go that caused him to do something to Yoshiro that he never done before. He grabbed Yoshiro's jaw and pushed him hard enough that caused Yoshiro to knock his head at the wall. Yoshiro struggled to stand up before look at his father with sly smirk.

"That's it. Hit me more, Father. Let out all of your anger to me," Yoshiro provoked Iemitsu to hit him more but Tsuna quickly latched to Iemitsu's arm when he saw Iemitsu tried to punch Yoshiro.

"How dare you, a filthy boy touch me?" Tsuna's action managed to divert Iemitsu's anger toward him. He literally dragged Tsuna to his room upstairs to give Tsuna his punishment. Yoshiro could see clearly every step Iemitsu take, the trembling of Tsuna's body becoming more obvious.

"T-Tsuna?" stuttered Yoshiro, looking at Tsuna.

"I'll be fine, Yoshiro-san," Tsuna turned his head to look at Yoshiro and smiled reassuring at him when he saw Yoshiro's helpless and disbelieve eyes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **and to the readers... thank you for continue to read my stories even though there were a lot of grammar mistake in it... and thank you for reading this until the end...  
**


	19. Chapter 15

**WARNING: TYPO(s), GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOC, ETC...**

 **I DON'T OWN KHR... I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND EVERY OC THAT I CREATED IN HERE INCLUDING YOSHIRO...  
**

 **CHAPTER 15: YAMAMOTO VS KEN, GOKUDERA VS CHIKUSA**

 **THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW... I APPRECIATE IT ALTHOUGH MY STORIES ISNT ONE OF THE BEST**

 **ENJOY! ^^...AND UMM, SORRY ABOUT THE FIGHT SCENE... NOT MY FIELD OF EXPERTISE  
**

 **/  
**

Yoshiro, Reborn, Gokudera and Bianchi quickly entered the building and headed to the stairs. But, a teenage boy wearing a white beanie, stood in front of the stairs while stuffing his pocket with his hand.

"Only two of you can pass by," said Chikusa emotionlessly.

"Go, Yoshiro-sama," said Gokudera.

"Wha-,"

"Don't let things like this distract you from your real intention of coming here. Stick to your resolve to save Tsunayohi-sama,"

Yoshiro nodded. Just when he tried to pass through Chikusa, three medium-sized needle embedded onto the floor stopping Yoshiro in his track.

"I said, only two," said Chikusa. Yoshiro looked around and saw they were three including Reborn and Bianchi. Well, Reborn is a human too, right?

"Guess, I'll stay behind," said Bianchi, earning a gasp of shock from Gokudera.

"What? I couldn't leave my little brother to fight on his own,"

"Tch," grumbled Gokudera, not pleased with Bianchi's statement.

/

"You're not that boy, aren't you?" suspected Ken while changing his channel to Lion Channel.

"Hahaha, you quite sharp," replied Yamamoto.

"My nose is sharp. I can smell that you're different from you that first enter this park. You smelled almost like a dead man,"

"Hahaha, you're right. I'm dead already. Let me introduce myself. I'm Asari Ugetsu, Vongola First Generation, and Guardian of the Rain. Let just say that I kind of borrow this boy's body," Yamamoto swing the metal bat and turned into a katana. "Well, that bring back memory," said Yamamoto while looking at the sword.

Suddenly, something fast past beside him. Yamamoto touched his cheek when he feel sudden sting of pain there and saw there was blood on his fingers. Later, he feels something starched him on the back that caused him to hiss in pain and prostrated on the ground while his hand touched the injured part. He turned around and saw Ken was in front of him, licking his nail.

"Are you sure you're the one known that has the best swordsmanship skills in Vongola history? Why not you used your so-called Rain Flame?" asked Ken, mockingly.

"So, you do learn your history. I just give you a fresh starter,"

"Why did you say?" asked Ken in anger.

"I just say you just an easy prey,"

"Don't look down on me, damn ghost," exclaimed Ken, launching himself to Yamamoto. Yamamoto smirked as the bait has taken by the blond boy.

'That's it. Come to papa,' thought Yamamoto. Ken chuckled to himself, imagining caught Yamamoto's throat into his fangs but when he was near him, he quickly shielded his face with his hand and caused Ken to bite his arm instead of his throat.

"Sweet dreams, boy," said Yamamoto, before swinging the sword-turn-into-baseball-bat at Ken's head, knocking him unconscious on the ground.

Yamamoto looked at his bloodied arm before sighed and ripped his shirt to bandage his hand. Then, a transparent body emerged out from Yamamoto's body and caused him to fall into unconsciousness. He looked at the unconscious Yamamoto in pity.

"Sorry about this, kid. I harmed your body. Sorry I couldn't use my flame yet because your resolve isn't too strong to control such a great power," said Asari, before slowly disappeared into thin air.

Just after a few hours, Yamamoto began to regain his consciousness and scanned up to his surroundings. He cried out in pain when he noticed his bandaged arm. He looked around and saw unconscious blond boy who he recognized as the one who dragged Yoshiro away from their group.

"Huh, where am I? Where are Yoshiro and the others?"

/

"Don't try to disturb my fight with him, Aneki. I will show that I'm worth on becoming Yoshiro-sama's right hand man," said Gokudera in determination.

"How foolish of you guys to come here," said Chikusa, while resting his back on the wall.

"What do you mean?" asked Bianchi.

"You shouldn't come in here. You fall right into Mukuro-san's trap. But, who care as long as Mukuro-san got what he wants the most,"

"What does he want the most?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and to have Sawada Yoshiro dead by his hand,"

"Damn you," exclaimed Gokudera in anger while throwing his dynamite toward Chikusa. But, before the dynamite exploded, the dynamited had been fused out.

"What the h-?"

"Look at his hand," said Bianchi. Then, Gokudera looked at it and spotted the yoyo in his hand. He twirled the yoyo and aims it at Gokudera. Bianchi who spotted something shiny came from the yoyo quickly grabbed Gokudera's hand and pull him aside before that needle striked him.

"What're you doing, Aneki?"

"Hayato, look closely. That were poisoned needle. They're not ordinary school delinquent but a group of assassins,"

"What? They're looked like ordinary boy,"

"Mukuro! I know that name somewhere before. Now, I remember that it was the boy's name that annihilated the Estraneo Famiglia. Together, with him are his two subordinate, Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken. Which one are you?" said Bianchi to the beanie boy.

Chikusa fixed his glass before looked at them. "Kakimoto Chikusa," then, out of surprise, flying needle were aimed at Bianchi's direction but Bianchi know it was too late to avoid it. But, a body shielded her before she was striked with the needle.

"Hayato!" exclaimed Bianchi, catching Gokudera's body when the boy started to fall due to the pain on his bloodied chest.

"You. Dead." said Bianchi while attacked Chikusa in anger. Chikusa would avoid the plate of strange purple food. Without knowing, they were already on the second floor of the building. Chikusa examining the height quickly ran toward Bianchi, avoiding her poison cooking attack, before kicking Bianchi on her stomach, knocking her out of the window.

Bianchi screamed while free falling from the second level before her body was caught by someone. She looked up and saw Gokudera was the one who save her. He put her slowly on the ground before handed her a few tiny branch to her.

"Do you have some elastic?" asked Gokudera while Bianchi still looked at him in disbelieve because of his previous action of saving her.

"Oi, I'm asking you if you have some elastic with you. The hair band?" asked Gokudera. Bianchi break from her surprise shoved her hand into Gokudera's jacket and show him a fistful of hair elastic.

"Great. Now, you tied this rocket bomb to these branches," instructed Gokudera before they feel another presence there.

"I see that you surived," said Chikusa. Something flashed beside him before he feel he missing something. There, beside Bianchi was Gokudera, smugly smiling at him while Bianchi looked at him in surprise.

"Looking for something, beanie boy?" said Gokudera, while showing Chikusa his blue yoyo on his hand.

"But, I only need these," said Gokudera while untying the yoyo string before throw the yoyo elsewhere. Then, he took weirdly curved branches before tied the string to the branch to make it looked like a bow. Gokudera asked for the dynamite arrow from Bianchi and she handed to him.

"Since when did you learn archery, Hayato?" asked Bianchi in confusion. Gokudera looked at her before smiled slightly.

"You're not him," whispered Bianchi when she recognized the smile didn't belong to Gokudera.

"Hasta la vista, baby," said Gokudera before firing the rocket bomb arrow to Chikusa. Chikusa tried to fuse out the dynamite with his spare yoyo, but his attempt was futile and the dynamite exploded when they reached their target.

"We did it, Hayato," exclaimed Bianchi in happiness before she feel added weight on her back and saw Gokudera already lost his consciousness.

"Well done, Hayato," smiled Bianchi as she looked at the fallen Chikusa.

/

Yoshiro has finally arrived at the highest floor of the building while staring at the metal door in front of him. He looked at Reborn before breathed in deeply when he saw Reborn nodded at him. He pushed opened the door and forced to cover his eyes because of the blinding light.

Then, he was surprised to see what in front him was his home entrance and Tsuna standing in front of him, while wiping his wet hand on the apron he wear.

"Welcome home, nii-san. I just finished cooking the dinner. Let's go to eat," said Tsuna with a smile while turning to go to what seems to be a kitchen.

"T-Tsuna," Yoshiro trembled while placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder to feel he is real or not.

"Yes, nii-san?" asked Tsuna, turning his head to look at Yoshiro. Yoshiro was happy to hear Tsuna called him 'nii-san' once more but then he realized something. He gasped in surprise before took a few step back.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" asked Tsuna looking at Yoshiro in worry.

"You're not Tsuna. Tsuna never once called me 'nii-san' after that accident. You're not him," yelled Yoshiro.

"What're you saying, nii-san?"

"You're not him! Give the real Tsuna back to me," yelled Yoshiro loudly before the image before him slowly disappear. Yoshiro opened his eyes and saw a man sitting on the sofa on the stage while a certain brunette sitting on the stage floor while resting his head on Mukuro's thigh.

"Oya, oya, look at him, Tsunayoshi-kun. No ordinary man was able to see through my illusion. He's sure one tough opponent. Don't you think so, Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama," said Tsuna. Yoshiro widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the lack of emotion of Tsuna's expression.

"Mukuro, what did you do to Tsuna?" shouted Yoshiro in anger.

"Kufufu, I'm just turning him into a doll. My doll," chuckled Mukuro, finding Yoshiro's reaction amused to his sight.

"You bastard. To treat Tsuna like that, who do you think you are?" said Yoshiro in anger.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE CONFUSED OR NOT WHEN YOU READ THIS STORY OF MINE... I WILL WRITE THE EXPLAINATION LATER... THE TWIN POWER, I EVEN WROTE A CHAPTER ABOUT THEM YET, BUT MAYBE LATER ALONG WITH THE EXPLAINATION ON WHAT MAKE THEM TO BE THE MIRACLE TWIN OF VONGOLA... NEXT UPDATE IS ABOUT THE CONTINUATION ON THE CHAPTER OF THE LAST BIRTHDAY PART I  
**


	20. OMAKE V

**EXTRA V: THE 'LAST'BIRTHDAY PART II**

 **Disclaimer: KHR don't belong to me.. I only own the plot and Yoshiro**

 **Sorry for leaving this story for such a long time. i tried to update as often as i can. that's all. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY ^^**

 **/  
**

Yoshiro walked around in the living room while biting his thumb nervously. He really wants to save Tsuna; he really wanted to get Tsuna out from this house, out of their parent's reach. But, he knows his limit. He couldn't just barge into Tsuna's room. He couldn't possibly beat Iemitsu strength with his tiny body. Even if he did managed to save Tsuna, where will he take him?

 ** _'I miss grandpa and grandma,'_**

Yoshiro remembered what Tsuna said to him before Iemitsu appeared, when Yoshiro asked him what he wants for his birthday. Yoshiro found his answer; he along with Tsuna will go to Kishimura's house. Well, it will be Tsuna's house, after all. The old couple named Tsuna will be the inheritor of the house when Tsuna reached his adult age.

Yoshiro took a deep breath before planning an escape plan in his head. Then, his eyes fixed on his mother's favourite vase. Without a second thought, Yoshiro grabbed a ball before threw it to the vase and cause a loud shattering sound when it came in contact with the floor.

"Dad, help me! Help! Its hurts! Blood!" Yoshiro faked a cry, loud enough for Iemitsu to hear from the second floor.

/

"Next time, you remember to never get close to Yoshiro," said Iemitsu, throwing the leather whip aside. He saw Tsuna who curled beneath his foot, tremble in pain.

"Yes, Iemitsu-san," said Tsuna emotionlessly. He started to feel consciousness started to leave him before he heard a cry.

"Dad, help me! Help! Its hurts! Blood!" a faint cry was heard and Tsuna knew it belong to Yoshiro.

"Nii-san," whispered Tsuna. In worry, Iemitsu left Tsuna alone in the room.

"Yoshiro, are you okay?" asked Iemitsu with a hint of worry in his voice as he rushed downstairs. He entered the living room before he feels something knocked the back of his head, hard. He falls on the floor before lost consciousness.

Yoshiro, holding a frying pan with both of his hand, carefully glanced at his dad to see if he is conscious or not. Once he confirmed that the man is unconscious, he threw the frying pan away before rushed upstairs. He took a duffel bag before stuff in a few pairs of his clothes before he opened Tsuna's bedroom door. He had to stifle his shriek when he saw the amount of injury on his body.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm sorry. Please wake up. We need to get out of here. Please, Tsuna," Yoshiro begged in tears for Tsuna to wake up. He needs to get Tsuna out from this hell as soon as possible.

"Nii-san," whispered Tsuna when he saw blurry image of his crying brother. Unfortunately, Yoshiro didn't hear Tsuna's word because of his nervousness.

"Can you walk, Tsuna?" asked Yoshiro in concern. He tried to help Tsuna to stand up.

"It's hurt," Tsuna whimpered in pain.

"I know its hurt, Tsuna. But, it was only for a while. I want you to be strong and walk," Yoshiro encouraged Tsuna to walk down the stair, with him by his side to support the boy.

That day, when Nana got home, she was shocked to see her husband sprawled on the floor and Tsuna and Yoshiro was nowhere in sight. She quickly to Iemitsu's side before lightly tapped on his cheek to wake him up.

"Iemitsu, where's Shiro-kun? Where is that boy?" asked Nana while looking around. Iemitsu groaned in pain while rubbing his sore spot.

"Yoshiro knocked me out. I knew it, that boy was a bad influence to him," said Iemitsu in anger.

"Yeah, I know that but where are they?" asked Nana in worry.

"They ran away. He took Yoshiro away,"

/

"What do you mean you will close this case, huh?" exclaimed Iemitsu in anger when the police they will drop out from tracking Yoshiro and Tsuna. It had been almost one month since they had been missing.

"It's your fault for not taking good care of your children. You're responsible for your own child," said the inspector. Iemitsu was so close to punch the police before Nana stopped him. The tense between the adult was broke when they heard a phone call. Iemitsu, walked steadily to the phone before picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Iemitsu but there were no answer from the other side. Iemitsu repeated once again but the caller chose to stay silent.

"Listen here. Whoever you are, if you try to play prank, this is not the right time," said Iemitsu in anger. He almost ended the call before he heard a faint voice from the caller.

"Iemitsu-san?" Iemitsu widened his eyes before brought back the phone receiver to his ear.

"You damn brat! Where are you? Where are you taking Yoshiro? Return him back to us!" said Iemitsu in anger but he got sobbing sound as his reply.

"Please help Yoshiro-san. He had high fever. I don't know what else to do. Please help my nii-san," said Tsuna while crying. Any cry that would broke any sane man's heart. But, both Iemitsu and Nana are insane.

"Where are you now?" asked Iemitsu with a worry tone. He worried for Yoshiro. If that child had high fever, the probability for him to get asthma attack is high. Before Tsuna came into their house, Yoshiro would often got sick and sometimes need to be hospitalized. Probably it is because of him being separated from Tsuna ever since at birth. But, when Tsuna came into their family, Yoshiro rarely got sick like he usually does.

Once Tsuna answered him, he told Nana to prepare for Yoshiro's medicine and harshly kicked the police out from his house.

/

"Don't worry, Yoshiro-san. Nana-san and Iemitsu-san is on their way," said Tsuna while slowly place the wet cloth on Yoshiro's forehead.

"Why?" asked Yoshiro in hoarse voice.

"Huh?"

"Why did you call them? They will hurt you again, that's why we left the house," said Yoshiro while panting in exhaustion.

"I'm okay, Yoshiro-san. You don't have to worry too much. The most important thing is you need to stay healthy," said Tsuna, forced to form a smile.

"Sorry I hurt you again, Tsuna," said Yoshiro while coughing in pain. His cough started to get worse before Tsuna hear a wheezing sound. He quickly grabbed Yoshiro hand tightly, confused on what to do.

"What should I do? What should I do? Please God, help Yoshiro-san," cried Tsuna as he looked how pale Yoshiro is. Suddenly, the door burst opened and the Sawada couple rushed in to Yoshiro, ignoring Tsuna who is beside Yoshiro.

"Yoshiro, you hear me, right? I got your medicine here. Breathe my dear, breathe," said Nana, placed a nebulizer on Yoshiro's face. He followed her instruction and his breathing started to get steady before he fall asleep.

"You. Why do you put Yoshiro in grave danger? I almost lost him because of you,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I was pregnant two times before Yoshiro, they die before they were born. All it is because they were a twin. That's why I thought a twin was misfortune. I was happy when doctor confirmed that Yoshiro was a single baby. But, during the time of birth, when they pulled you out after Yoshiro, I was devastated. You gonna take Yoshiro away from me. Why did you born? I don't want you!" cried Nana, holding sleeping Yoshiro in her embrace.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to answer that?" cried Tsuna. His own mother didn't want him in the first place, that's what broke his heart into pieces.

"All I ever want is a family and your love as a parent. I want four of us to be a happy family but it was impossible. You hated me before I could love you. Is it a sin for me to be born? What did I do to you to deserve your hatred? I do everything to please you but all of them were nothing to you. I just want someone to love me. I want to feel what parent love is. I didn't ask for anything else, only that. Only that." cried Tsuna, ignoring his damp cheek because of his tears. His words cause Iemitsu and Nana to stay silent.

Iemitsu looked at Nana, before grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged him to the car with Nana followed behind him. They didn't talk on their way home, both interpreting about Tsuna's expressed feelings. They were guilt in their heart, but it didn't last for too long because their hatred is far bigger. For over a year, they never beat him anymore, just ignored his existence.

/

Next birthday came but Yoshiro decided to throw a tantrum. He kicked the cake Nana baked for him in front of so many people that shocked his parent and the crowd of people

"If you didn't accept Tsuna as my brother and your son, don't bother to celebrate my birthday. I came to this world with him. If you don't accept him as your son, it is the same as you don't accept me as your own son too,"exclaimed Yoshiro in frustration before decided to stay in his room.

 _'This will be the last birthday I ever celebrated, if they didn't accept Tsuna as their son,'_ thought Yoshiro while fisting his fist. He looked at the night sky outside of his room.

"Happy birthday, Tsuna," whispered Yoshiro.

 **Meanwhile, in Tsuna's room...**

He wondered what the cause of commotion outside before he heard a stomping foot belong to Yoshiro. He heard a door banging loudly, wondered what's wrong with Yoshiro? Decided to ignore it, he looked up at the night sky before a small smile formed on his lips.

"Happy birthday, nii-san," whispered Tsuna before the sleep claimed him.

/

 **KOU:** And, cut! Good job, everyone. ***approached Tsuna*** Tsuna, it must be hard to play two character at the same time, no?.

 **27:** It's fine, Kou-san. ***suddenly being hugged by the author***

 **KOU: *cries*** I'm very, very sorry for what I did to you, Tsuna. I hurt you a lot.

 **27** : there, there. as long as you completed this one with happy ending,right? ***AUTHOR SHUDDER*** Kou-san?!

 **KOU:** Actually, I haven't decided it yet. i decided to just go with the flow. ending is long way to go. but, dont worry, i'm not that cruel as in to end your life.

 **27:** No way!

 **KOU:** OK! Enough with chit-chat... i introduce Yoshiro character to you..

 **CHARACTER INTRODUCTION (PROBABLY A BIT LATE)**

 **YOSHIRO SAWADA**

 **\- his name come from Tsuna's name which is Yoshi at the back. i just decided to put 'Ro' at the back of 'Yoshi' to make it far longer (27:** what kind of reasoning is that? **)**

 **\- he is Tsuna'/s FRATERNAL TWIN. has the same features as Tsuna with their only difference is their hair colour which he is golden brown.**

 **-slightly overprotective big brother. tsuna came first before anyone else.**

 **\- often got sick during his childhood because of being separated with Tsuna during their early age. but right now, he is fully well and that is why he able to join baseball team.**

 **-his goal is to mend the broken bond between tsuna and his parent (which is left unfulfilled because they die) and to hear tsuna called him nii-san once again.**

 **-here are his score**

 **intelligent: 8/10**

 **look: 7/10**

 **sport/ athletic: 7/10  
**

 **family love: 10/10**

 ** **self sacrifice: 10/10****

 _a/n: why i include self-sacrifice? you'll know it soon... anything you want to know about yoshiro that i didnt include here, feel free to ask... jaa ne~  
_


	21. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: I REMEMBER YOU  
**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own KHR... I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND YOSHIRO**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OCS, OOCS, ETC..**

 **A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE... ENJOY ^^**

 **/  
**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 15:**_

 ** _"You bastard. To treat Tsuna like that, who do you think you are?" said Yoshiro in anger._**

/

"Me? Kufufu, I'm the person who understands him better than you. Besides, what I'm doing to him is what Tsuna wants the most," said Mukuro, showing his wicked smile, already foresee Yoshiro bleeding to death.

"What?" asked Yoshiro in confusion. He failed to notice that Mukuro handing Tsuna his trident before whispered something to the poor manipulated Tsuna. When he noticed Tsuna ran to him with killing intent, he knows he was too late to stop his attack

Suddenly, his hand moved on its own and caught Tsuna's hand, which holding the trident, ready to stab him. Then, he stared at Tsuna's eyes and he found that Tsuna's eyes were full of fear, like Mukuro made him saw something awful, which made him lost his sense to the reality.

"Tsuna, what're you doing? I'm your brother," exclaimed Yoshiro, while pushing Tsuna away from him.

"You're no brother of mine. You're a hindrance, I must killed you," said Tsuna, while continuing with his advances to hurt Yoshiro.

Mukuro already know in advance about Yoshiro's weak state of mind and emotion, smirked in process when he saw Yoshiro frozen in shock and Tsuna was an inch away to end his life. But, before that hand could descend to hurt Yoshiro, his hand was tangled with green rope.

"Must. Kill. Yoshiro," Tsuna struggled to loosen the bind from his hand. Reborn appeared in front of Yoshiro and look at his face. It seem like what Tsuna said earlier give a big impact to his weak heart. Still not recovering from the night he had some misunderstand with Tsuna, plus with what Tsuna said to him earlier, probably crushed him seriously.

"Oi, Yoshiro," called Reborn. Seeing his action as a futile one, he slapped Yoshiro hard on his cheek which successfully broke the boy from his stupor.

"What're you doing, Reborn?" argued Yoshiro, holding his throbbing cheek. Then, he saw Tsuna who slowly his body tangled in green rope which in fact is Leon, tried to minimize his movement. Tsuna's words resurface again, which made the older twin to cast his eyes downward in sadness.

"Remind me to fix this weak state of yours," whispered Reborn before harshly grabbed Yoshiro's chin and made him look straight at Tsuna.

"Look at him!" said Reborn.

"Is he is Tsuna who you grow up with? Is he the real Tsuna? Tsuna that you know so well than anyone else" exclaimed Reborn, tightening his hold on Tsuna's chin.

"No, he's not," whispered Yoshiro.

"Say it again. More loudly,"

"He is not the real Tsuna, who I grew up with. Tsuna, you're being manipulated by that bastard. Whatever he made you see, it's not real," exclaimed Yoshiro. Tsuna scrunched his eyebrows as if he was in pain. Mukuro, on the other hand, stood up with a hint of worry on his face as he feel his mind control on Tsuna start to weaken.

"Try harder," said Reborn. Yoshiro nodded as they both saw light started to return to Tsuna's dull eyes.

"Tsuna, if he shows you about Mom and Dad and that's what made you afraid, it is fine. Just treat it as a nightmare, it's all in the past now. Come back to me, Tsuna. We rewrite back our story, forget about the past," said Yoshiro, hoping it was enough to help Tsuna escape from his mind control.

"Yoshiro-san," whispered Tsuna, breathing in exhaustion. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in a hug by Yoshiro.

"I'm glad you came back,"

"Whoa, what a surprise. You sure are special like your filthy father always bragged about you. Who know that weak-willed child like you could break my mind control on Tsuna," said Mukuro, jumping down from the stage, before his trident materialized in his grip.

"What did you said?" Yoshiro's voice seethes with anger but Tsuna instantly grabbed his hand.

"You can't fight him, Yoshiro-san. He's my...," said Tsuna in exhaustion. Yoshiro, step aside from Tsuna, before stood tall ready to fight with the bluenette.

"Take it back, whatever you said about my father," exclaimed Yoshiro in anger before grabbed a pole of steel and ran toward Mukuro. Just when he just a few feet from Mukuro, he leapt to the air and ready to knock his head but at the last moment, he disappeared before Yoshiro could hit him.

Suddenly, he appeared behind Yoshiro and kicked him hardly on his back and causes Yoshiro to fall down and made a hard impact on the floor.

"You know, I only want Tsuna. Then, you appeared out of nowhere to claim him back," said Mukuro, land softly on the floor.

"I'll never give Tsuna to you as long as I alive," said Yoshiro, stood up with struggle.

"Then, I can have him if you dead," said Mukuro, coldly looked at Yoshiro who tremble in pain. He smirked dangerously before reappeared in front of Yoshiro and impaled him in his stomach. He could feel that boy cough in blood.

Mukuro thought he already won the battle, looked at where Tsuna is. Instead of Tsuna, he saw a horror-filled face belonged to Yoshiro. Yoshiro's tears broke like a dam when he saw Tsuna took the attack to himself. Reborn was also surprised with the situation. At first, Yoshiro fought with Mukuro before in split second, Tsuna switched his place with Yoshiro which made him be the one receiving the attack from Mukuro and Reborn could swear that he saw a hint of Sky Flame coming from Tsuna when he switched place with Yoshiro.

Mukuro was also in shock. If Yoshiro is over there, who's the one he just stabbed? He hesitantly looked at boy and saw Tsuna who struggled in pain, tried to smile at him while blood dripping down to his chin.

"Dont pull that trident!" shouted Yoshiro, when he noticed Mukuro tried to pull out his weapon from Tsuna's abdomen. Unfortunately, in shock, Mukuro pulled it out regardless of what Yoshiro said to him. Blood started to seep from the wound and Tsuna started to lose his footing. Before he made a hard impact on the floor, Mukuro caught him.

"Tsunayoshi?" asked Mukuro in tremble voice. Tsuna brought his hand and wiped a single tears fall from Mukuro's eyes.

"I remember you. You were that lone crying boy in the middle of cosmos flower garden," whispered Tsuna.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	22. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: CIELO** **AND** **NEBBIA** **PART** **I**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY YOSHIRO AND THE PLOT**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOCS, OCS**

 **PLEASE ENJOY READING THIS**

 **/**

The air for that day was gloomy and all that present at the graveyard dressed in black, showing that there someone who passed away that day. Most of them were students from Namimori.

"Yoshiro," someone patted Yoshiro on his back. Yoshiro turned to see it was Yamamoto, showing him such a sad smile.

"I know it is hard for you to accept this accident but you're not alone. You still had us as your friends," said Yamamoto, consoling the brunet. Yoshiro only watched him in confusion.

"What're you talking about, Yamamoto?" asked Yoshiro.

"Yoshiro, are you okay?" asked Yamamoto in worry. Yoshiro ignored him and look around him and also his appearance.

"I'm fine. But did someone passed away?" asked Yoshiro.

"Yes. Someone did... and it is your brother, Tsuna," exclaimed Yamamoto.

"Stop joking, Yamamoto. Tsuna is completely fi...ne," said Yoshiro and turned around to see where the bereaved family is and was shocked to see Tsuna's picture there.

"I-It can't be Tsuna, right?" stuttered Yoshiro before he looked at the coffin. The corpse is no other than Tsuna.

/

Yoshiro sprung up from his sleep. His breathing became unstable, experiencing the nightmare. That dreams seem real. He looks around him and concluded that he was in the hospital. Then, he looked at the bed where he rested his head earlier and saw Tsuna was sleeping there, breathing steadily. Instantly, he grabbed Tsuna's hand and sighed in relief when he feels the warm palm.

"Tsuna is here, Tsuna is alive, that dreams were nothing," said Yoshiro, chanting it like a mantra. He still remembered what happened after Mukuro accidently stabbed Tsuna.

After Tsuna appeared to be dead, Mukuro lost control of his illusion and cast an illusion where the building they were currently in started to collapse. Yoshiro who still weak in his mind, plus with the accident befall Tsuna, caught in the illusion. Luckily, Reborn was there and he knocked Yoshiro hard on his head and when he realized about the situation, he found that Mukuro and his friends disappeared from their sight. Later, while him being nervous about Tsuna's weak condition because loss of blood, a blond man named Dino arrived and took Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera to the hospital and assured him that Tsuna will be fine when he saw Yoshiro's pale face.

"Get well soon, Tsuna. Then, let's go see the beach together. It had been a while since we go there," smiled Yoshiro, tightening his hold around Tsuna's hand before he slowly fall asleep, hoping that those nightmare he had earlier didn't came to bother his sleep once again.

/

Yoshiro could hear soft breeze sound mixed with the fragrant smell. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he lying in the wide grassland filled with cosmos flowers as far as the eyes could see. He looked around and there were no single human there.

"Where am I?" asked Yoshiro to no one. Out of sudden, he could hear a faint sad cry come from somewhere. Leaving his spot, he tried to search for the source of that voice. After searching for a while, he came across with a boy with blue hair, wearing a plain white shirt and trouser. The boy sat on the ground while burying his face to his knee. Yoshiro could see the boy trembled in fear and sobbing sound came from that boy.

"A-Ano, are you okay, kid?" asked Yoshiro, tried to touch the boy but his hands passed through the body. He was so surprised when he saw his transparent hand. Suddenly, the boy looked up and looked sternly at Yoshiro.

"What're you doing here? No one is allowed to be here," said that boy in stern voice. At first, Yoshiro thought the question was directed to him and he was ready to answer it. But, another child's voice came from behind him set him in surprise as he recognized whose voice it belonged to. He turned around and he was right, the voice of the second child belong to Tsuna. But, Tsuna in front of him was Tsuna who is 6 years old of age.

"I-I'm sorry for d-disturbing you," stuttered Tsuna in fear, ready to leave the spot.

"Stop," ordered the boy which Tsuna complied with it. "That bruises...," said the boy and instantly Tsuna hide them away.

"It was nothing," said Tsuna.

"That bruises... Did they put you on experiment too?" asked the boy.

"No, I wasn't put on experiment,"

"Then?"

"I was abused," said Tsuna. That boy clenched his fist in anger meanwhile Yoshiro casted his head downward in sadness.

"Who did it to you?" asked the boy with his voice seethes in anger.

"Iemitsu-san and Nana-san,"

"And who is that?"

"I would call them my parent. But, they weren't my parent at the same time. They never loved me," said Tsuna took his seat beside the boy.

"But, it is fine, you know. I still had my brother. He's always there for me, took care of my wound, get hurt because of me, and cried because of me. With him by my side, this injury is nothing. He is the only one in the family, who truly loved me, my most precious onii-chan," continued Tsuna with a smile.

"Did those two abused him too?" asked the boy.

"Nope. Yoshiro is beloved to all those who ever meet him. He is their most beloved son," said Tsuna with a fake smile.

"So, his name is Yoshiro?" whispered the boy.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing,"

"Okay. I'll be going then,"

"Come again tomorrow,"

"Eh?"

"I said come again, tomorrow,"

"May I? Since you said no one is allowed to be here," asked Tsuna for confirmation.

"Since I told you to come again, just come. No more question," said the boy sternly.

"Okay. I'll come again tomorrow," said Tsuna in happiness.

"By the way, my name is Tsunayoshi. What's yours?"

"Mine is Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro," said the boy, introduced his name as Mukuro.

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**

 **A/N: so how was the plot for today? is it good? do you guys like how Tsuna met with Mukuro for the first time? dont forget to tell me ^^**


	23. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: CIELO AND NEBBIA PART II**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OCS, OOCS**

 **A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.. I BEEN BUSY LATELY... SO BUSY THAT I DIDNT HAVE THE TIME TO GET A PROPER SLEEP  
**

 **in case your are confused, this is the continuation from Tsuna's memory about Mukuro that Yoshiro was able to saw in his dream.. this memory is about when he first met him and become his friend(?)  
**

 **hint:**

 _'flashback'_ **  
**

/

 _"Why didn't you come yesterday, Tsunayoshi?" asked Mukuro sternly. He failed to notice the bandage on Tsuna's forehead since it was covered with his brown bangs._

 _"Hahaha, sorry, something happens," said Tsuna, laughing awkwardly._

 _"What's happened?"_

 _"Nothing,"_

 _"You weird. Just before, you said something happen and when I asked about it, you said nothing," said Mukuro, signing Tsuna to sit beside him. Both of them were engrossed in their mind, and suddenly Mukuro broke the silence._

 _"I'm curious about you," said Mukuro, which cause Tsuna to look at him in curiosity._

 _"Me?" Mukuro nodded at Tsuna's question._

 _"What about me do you curious about?"_

 _"Your parent. As far as I experienced, having a parent who is maniac mafia scientist is the worst kind of parent ever. But, to see a common parent to be this cruel is shocking," said Mukuro._

 _"Are your parent is that maniac mafia scientist, Mukuro?"_

 _"Yes. They never saw me as a human being, rather than just experiment rat for their research. But, they may also be my play thing when I got bored with all this experiment they did to me," said Mukuro with murderous glint in his eyes. Tsuna shuddered in fright when he heard Mukuro's cold and heartless voice._

 _"Well, for me, I don't know much about them except for the fact that they hate my existence. I want to find out what I did to them that caused them to hate me so much," said Tsuna, staring into space. That is when wind plays its job, brushed Tsuna's bangs exposing his forehead. Mukuro was surprised to see his bandaged forehead._

 _"Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro called Tsuna and Tsuna looked at him in question. When he noticed Mukuro pointed at his forehead, he quickly covered his forehead with his hair._

 _"Did your parent did that to you?" asked Mukuro, his voice seethes with anger._

 _"Oh, look at the time. I need to go now, since I have to wake up early tomorrow," said Tsuna avoiding the sensitive subject, quickly standing up. But, before he could take another step, Mukuro grabbed his wrist._

 _"Tell me what's happen. What they did to you." demanded Mukuro instead of asking. When Tsuna refused to answer it, he tightened his grip around his small wrist to the point he almost break it._

 _"Fine, I'll tell you. Let my wrist go, you'll hurting me," said Tsuna. Mukuro realized his mistakes; quickly loosen his grip on Tsuna's wrist._

 _"They punished me, for hurting Yoshiro-san,"_

 _"You hurt him?"_

 _"Indirectly. I wasn't looking around while fetching the ball that I play with him. A car almost ran over me, but Yoshiro push me aside and he was hit by the car. Iemitsu and Nana was so angry with that accident I caused to Yoshiro. Iemitsu slammed my head against the gate. Yoshiro lost a lot amount of blood and need to undergo surgery to remove the blood clot in his brain. That surgery was a success, but Yoshiro is in coma right now. I'm so scared if I lose him," said Tsuna, clutching his hand to control his trembling hand._

 _"To go that far just for a punishment? Is those two old people out of their mind?" said Mukuro, in anger._

 _"I deserve it, considering the state I put Yoshiro in. There could be a risk when he might never wake up. But I never want to think about it. I want to believe that Yoshiro will wake up. He is strong, unlike me," said Tsuna._

 _"I really have to go, Mukuro. Talk to you later. Have a nice day," said Tsuna, running elsewhere before slowly disappear from the cosmos garden._

 _"Nice day? Heh, how I wish I could have it," said Mukuro to himself. He thought about how his day occupied in a confined room, afraid and wish so that night will never came because when it's night, it is when the endless pain begin._

 _"I hate them!" shouted Mukuro, when he remembered his heartless parent's face._

 _"Hate them so much, that I want to take their life immediately," said Mukuro, clenching his fist until it draws blood on his palm._

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**

 **a/n: kind of short? i know... but this is all i able to write with my limited amount of time.. sorry for making you guys wait for too long for this new update... i tried to update my stories as often as i can... ciao ciao and oyasumi...**


	24. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: PROMISE OF THAT DAY**

 **DISCLAIMER:** KHR CHARACTERS BELONG TO AMANO AKIRA.. EXCEPT FOR YOSHIRO AND THAT PICTURE ALSO BELONG TO ITS OWNER **  
**

 **WARNING: Grammar mistakes, OOCs, OCs, AU and etc..**

 **hint:**

 _ **'flashback'**_

 **A/N: I'm apologized to all who ever waited for this story's update. I got really busy lately that made me to update less often. still, this one is my fav story that i write. i hope you guys like it as well even though it kinda slow in the progress of the story. so i hope you enjoy this chapter like you enjoy the other chapters.  
**

Yoshiro saw everything unfolded in front of his eyes. Everything about Tsuna's past, the one he shared with the boy named Rokudo Mukuro. Another way, he sympathized with what happened to Mukuro. He couldn't bring the heart to hate Mukuro for what he had done because if he himself was placed in Mukuro's place, he would do the same as Mukuro did right now.

/

 ** _"Ne, Mukuro. Have you ever thought what's the outside world look like?" asked Tsuna silently, when he met with Mukuro again in that beautiful garden. "Do you think the world outside was as beautiful as this garden?"_**

 ** _"Who knows? But, I hope it was," said Mukuro, breathing in the scent of the flower to sooth his mind._**

 ** _"I really want to see what the world outside look like. Maybe I could bring Yoshiro-san with me. I want to find a place where there are people accept me as Yoshiro-san's twin. A place where people accepted my existence and a place where I can be free to do whatever I want to do, without being afraid of waking up the next day to see what had prepared for me," smiled Tsuna._**

 ** _"I hope there are world like that for me too,"_**

 ** _"Yes, let's have hope, for hope is the thing that is left for people like us,"_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _Mukuro was looking for Tsuna because on this hour, where they promised to meet with each other. But, when he arrived at the usual spot, Tsuna was not present. He touched his bandaged right eyes. He hated it and he wonder if Tsuna hated it too. If he hated it, would Tsuna stopped from meeting him again? He didn't want that. Tsuna is the only person treated him as a human, not his parents who ignored his cry of pain when they put him on those torturous experiments._**

 ** _"Tsunayoshi! Where are you?!" shouted Mukuro, hoping it was replied by Tsuna. Then, he caught a silhouette far from where he stood. He quickly ran to that silhouette and was glad to find it was Tsuna. However, Tsuna's condition was different from before, he giving off bad vibe that was filled with depression, self-hatred and full of fear._**

 ** _"T-Tsunayoshi," Mukuro called for Tsuna, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Tsuna who was hiding his face between his knees, looked up at Mukuro before he scrambled back while shrieking in fear._**

 ** _"No! Don't come near me! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" screamed Tsuna in fear. He looked at Mukuro as if Mukuro was some kind of monster. For Mukuro, who recently gains the ability to invade someone's minds, use his ability to see what caused Tsuna in that kind of state. Luckily, Tsuna didn't resist him, considering his weak state of mind. Mukuro gasped when he saw three men done something unforgivable toward Tsuna's body. It was all because of that deserved-to-go-to-hell parent._**

 ** _"I don't want to live anymore, I want to die! You can kill me, right? Please kill me! I don't want to live anymore," screamed Tsuna hysterically. Young Mukuro quickly hugged Tsuna. In response, Tsuna screamed in fear and started to hyperventilate._**

 ** _"Please don't say that! I was glad you exist, I'm grateful you're alive! I'll get you out of that place. I'll come and find you. I'll bring you to the world you want to see. I promised," cried Mukuro, while hugging his first friend. Slowly, Tsuna started to calm down._**

 ** _"I'll grow stronger to get out of that place and I'll come and find you," said Mukuro. He could feel his shoulder damped with tears. Mukuro was waitig for Tsuna's reply but there were silent between them._**

 ** _"Thank you," was all Tsuna said before he disappeared._**

 ** _/_**

 ** _Mukuro looked at the vast garden. The one he waited to come never appear since that day. He casted his eyes down clutched his fist in anger for what happen to Tsuna. He looked up and his eyes filled with fury that his right started to turn red._**

 ** _"I will find you, Tsunayoshi. I promise I will. Then I will destroy those who put you in this misery," said Mukuro. Then, the fresh white cosmos flower started to wilt and turned to black and dispersed into the air._**

 ** _That day, was the media report the Estraneo Famiglia was massacred and survivors of that incident weren't confirmed._**

 ** _/_**

Yoshiro slowly woke up from what seem like a memory of Tsuna with Mukuro. He wiped his tears than he noticed Tsuna was crying in his sleep. Did Tsuna started to remember about his past with Mukuro? Slowly, Yoshiro wiping Tsuna's tears and at that moment Tsuna woke up and looked at him.

"Yoshiro-san, you cry?" asked Tsuna.

"Eh?" Yoshiro brought his hand to his eyes and that is when he noticed he had been crying all this time.

"Did you see my memory, Yoshiro-san? I feel like someone was there except the younger me and Mukuro," said Tsuna.

"I'm sorry," Yoshiro apologized to Tsuna, feeling that he had breached Tsuna's privacy.

"I must have been a very bad friend. I forgot about him. How could I forget about him? When we met again, the first words I say to him are 'who are you? I don't know you'. I said that to him, Yoshiro-san. How hurtful my words are. He looked like he so much in pain when I said that to him. I'm hurting him, my very first friend. He done everything to fulfil his promise but I'm here, forgetting everything about him," cried Tsuna. Yoshiro took Tsuna's hand in his.

"If I was given a chance, I want to meet him again and I want to apologize to him," continued Tsuna.

"I'm sure he knew and I'm sure he forgives you for that," Yoshiro tried to force out a smile even though his eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry for being such a useless brother, Tsuna. I'm sorry," Yoshiro hugged Tsuna and both of them break down and sobbed like a child.

/

 **=TIMESKIP=**

"Where are we going, Yoshiro-san?" asked Tsuna curiously. This morning he woke up and Yoshiro enthusiastically said that they were going to some place. Now, here they were in a bus, heading to the place Yoshiro want them to be.

"Alright, we're here," said Yoshiro cheerfully. They got out of the bus and the first sight of what in front of them, amazed both Tsuna and Yoshiro.

"It's a..."

"Beach!" shouted Yoshiro.

"Why're we here?" aksed Tsuna.

"Because years ago when we still a kid, you said you want to go to see a beach," answered Yoshiro. He grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran toward the beach. Tsuna was even surprised to see Yamamoto, Reborn, Gokudera, Ryohei, Dino and a teen who wear a cow-printed shirt were there.

"They're here," said Tsuna, looking at Yoshiro.

"We prepared all this as a celebration for you getting discharged from hospital and your completed recovery," said Yoshiro. Suddenly, the teen with cow-printed shirt run toward the sea, filling the bucket with water before spraying it toward Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Dino. Reborn, of course, avoided it. Later, the teenagers and blond man joined that boy play in the sea.

"Tsuna,"

"Hmm?"

"Don't do it ever again, from when Mukuro stabbed you. It was supposed to be me, but you took it. You almost make my heart stop beating, y'know? Do you think that your life doesn't mean anything anymore? Well, your life means everything to me. I want to continue existing in this world, with you. We came together to this world and when it's time to leave, let's us leave together. But, before that, let's us enjoy living in this world," said Yoshiro. Tsuna only nodded.

"Tsuna, I know I can't change the past. I know I can't change all those horrible things Mom and Dad did to you. I'm just a mere human who incapable of doing anything. But one thing I want to make it come true. That is I want you to live a happy life with those around you. So, from now on, let's us live and created lots of happy memories, okay?" said Yoshiro and once again, Tsuna only nodded in agreement but Yoshiro were not satisfied with that.

"Promise?" asked Yoshiro, showing his little finger to Tsuna.

"Promise," said Tsuna, smiling while entwining their little fingers together, as in an act of pinky swear.

"Yoshiro! Tsuna!" both Yamamoto and Gokudera called for them. When they turned to see, they were surprised when party poppers pop in front of them and Ryohei throwing confetti everywhere.

"You may forget about this but we want to wish you two a happy...," said Gokudera. But, before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted but no other than the boxer.

"EXTREMELY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted Ryohei loudly.

"You interrupted me, lawn head,"

"What're you extremely talking about, octopus head?" shouted Ryohei in anger. They would probably ensued in a fight if not for the laugh that coming from someone. They looked at the source and saw the twin laughed happily. Yoshiro glanced at Tsuna and was happy to see Tsuna laughed after such a long time, and he hoped Tsuna's life will filled with happiness.

/

 ** _Kou:_** _And cut! Perfect job, everyone!_

 ** _Tsuna:_** _Is this the end, Kou?_

 ** _Kou:_** _Nope. We still had long way before I could write 'THE END' and press that 'Completed' button, you know?_

 ** _Tsuna:_** _No way!_

 ** _Kou:_** _Yes way. And one more thing, I still haven't had enough of 'teasing' you, Tsu-chan. Anyways..._

 ** _Yoshiro: S_** _ee you all again in the next chapter, minna-san_ ** _*waves goodbye*_**

 **=PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER=**

"Tsuna-sama! Watch out!" – Gokudera

"Where is Yoshiro?" – Yamamoto.


	25. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: A SURPRISE VISIT FROM ITALY**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR CHARACTERS BELONG TO AMANO AKIRA**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OCs, OOCs, AU, etc...**

 **ENJOY!**

"Yoshiro," called Reborn, sitting on the dining chair and watch as the boy cooking something their dinner. Tsuna was not present, as he was busy with his part time jobs at the ramen shop earlier. So, at least Yoshiro could do to Tsuna is to provide a healthy, warm meal that Tsuna never get when their parents were alive.

"Hm? What is it?" asked Yoshiro, looking at the clock. It almost 8 p.m. but Tsuna hasn't returned home yet.

"I had something to tell you," said Reborn.

'Tsuna didn't tell anything about him being late tonight,' thought Yoshiro, couldn't focus on what Reborn was trying to tell him. Seeing the boy who constantly glanced at the clock, he sighed in exhaustion before getting up to go to bed.

"Where are you going, Reborn? You don't want to have dinner with me and Tsuna?" asked Yoshiro when he noticed Reborn walking out of the kitchen.

"No. I'm sleepy and still exhausted from the flight yesterday. Good night,"

"But, you said you have something to tell me,"

"Nevermind, I'll tell you tomorrow when Tsuna is present. Tell him I said good night," said Reborn, climbing up the stairs to go to his bedroom.

/

Tsuna rushed to get home. He promised Yoshiro to get home before 8 p.m. but he can't help it when there are lot of customers came to the ramen shop. When his day shift is over, it was already around 7.45 p.m. He hoped Yoshiro won't worry too much; Yoshiro is still traumatized with what happened months ago with Mukuro and his gang. Remembering Mukuro, Tsuna couldn't help but feeling guilty for forgetting him when the teen worked so hard to find him. Tsuna really want to meet him again and apologized for hurting him.

Tsuna looked at his wristwatch and saw it's already 8.30 p.m. No doubt about it, Yoshiro is going to 'lecture' him for coming home late. No doubt about it. He could imagined just when he entered the house, he was going to greet with a sight of frowning Yoshiro, tapping his left foot on the floor with his hands crossed on his chest. Yes, the older twin is kind and loving to his brother but Tsuna really don't want to get on Yoshiro's bad side as noted by Yamamoto and Gokudera that it was completely scary as in you stepped into a demon's den.

With that in mind, Tsuna speed up his step and passing an old man. Tsuna could see the old man had problem searching for something. He looked at his surroundings before looked back at a piece of paper in his hand. Tsuna intended to ignore him but before he could took his step forward; he clicked his tongue and turned back and approached the old man.

"Are you looking for something, jii-san? Can I help you to find what you're looking for?" asked Tsuna politely. The old man looked at him, with an expression like he recognized Tsuna somewhere. The man shake his head lightly before smiled at the brunet.

"Thank you. I already found what I'm looking for," said the old man, placing his wrinkled hand to Tsuna's cheek.

"You should go home now, child. It's getting late," said the old man. Tsuna nodded and walked away from that man. But after he walked a few steps, he started to feel uneasy. He stopped walking and turned to look at the old man, who is still smiling at him.

"Are you sure, jii-san?"

"Yes. You don't need to worry about me. Besides, my friends will come to pick me up," said the old man. Tsuna nodded slightly before ran headed toward his house. The old man watch the teen's back before it disappear from his sight.

"I'm glad you grew up well and still show kindness to others, despite all the pains and suffering Iemitsu and Nana put you through," said the old man, walking away from his previous spot. He couldn't wait for the moment he got to meet with them, tomorrow.

/

"Your grandfather will arrive today. He was so eager to meet with the two of you," said Reborn, sipping on his hot cappuccino.

The twin looked at each other before looked back at Reborn.

"WHAT?!" shouted both of them caused Reborn to burn his tongue. He hissed in pain before glared at the teenagers.

"What?!" exclaimed Reborn while sucking on ice chips to soothe the pain.

"We had grandpa?" asked Tsuna.

"As far as I know both mom and dad didn't have any close relative that are still alive," said Yoshiro, thinking of any person that maybe related to their parents.

"He don't directly related by blood to both of you. He was just your distant relative. He'll arrive soon, be prepared," said Reborn. The twin nodded at the same time.

After a few hours, a soft knock on the door was heard from the outside. Tsuna, on his way to go upstairs, decided to open the door since Yoshiro is currently in bathroom. Just when he opened the door, he saw the old man from yesterday. Quickly, he closed the door back while leaning his back on the door, breathing heavily. Who is that old man? What's he doing here? Is he following him? Okay! That old man is scary. That was Tsuna's thought before it was interrupted by Yoshiro.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" asked Yoshiro. He was surprised earlier, with the loud bang on the door.

"There's an old man," whispered Tsuna, but Yoshiro couldn't hear it clearly.

"What man?"

"There's an old man outside. The same old man I told you last night. How did he know this house? Do you think he followed me?" asked Tsuna in fear. Yoshiro realized something, maybe this old man is another stalker. He ran toward the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan.

"What're you going to do with that pan, Yoshiro-san?" asked Tsuna, not feeling good when he looked at Yoshiro's expression. He just faced with Yoshiro's wrath yesterday when he came home late. He was forced to do seiza while Yoshiro nagged him for one hour straight, without stop.

"Open the door when I give you the signal," said Yoshiro. Tsuna nodded and moved toward the door. He looked at Yoshiro, as the boy give him a look to open the door. He opened the door and Yoshiro ran outside to attack that old man. Luckily, the old man was prepared with the attack and he blocked it with his scepter. He only smiled warmly at Yoshiro.

"Who are you? You better tell me. I don't care if you're an old man, I wouldn't hold back if your intention coming here is bad," said Yoshiro with serious glint in his eyes.

"You are strong, but your full potential hasn't been brought out yet," said the old man, pushed Yoshiro back. Luckily, Tsuna quickly catch Yoshiro's body before he collided on the wall. The old man's hand reached out to Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" exclaimed Yoshiro in alertness. But the old man didn't do anything to the brunet; he just placed his hand and ruffled his hair softly.

"I'm so glad to see both of you growing up well and I'm truly grateful for having the chance to meet with you," said the old man.

"YOU BAKA TWIN!" a thundering voice came from behind Yoshiro. The twins turned around simultaneously and only greeted with furious Reborn who looked really angry.

"Who told you to hurt Vongola Nono, huh?" asked Reborn, knocked the twin on their forehead.

"How are you going to answer to his guardians if you ever harm him," said Reborn, still angry at the boys' previous action that could harm this important person in Vongola Famiglia.

"It's fine, Reborn. They didn't know anything wrong. It's great to see Yoshiro-kun's protectiveness toward his family. That's make him one of great successor to succeed the Vongola," said the old man, looking at Yoshiro.

"It's also great to see your kindness you displayed, Tsunayoshi-kun. It also made you one of the great successor to succeed the Vongola," said the old man, looking at Tsunayoshi.

"I feel at ease when I know the Vongola will end up succeed by either one of you," said Nono.

"Err... who is he, Reborn? What's this Vongola thing he talking about?" asked Yoshiro. Reborn who heard his question, cursed himself for not explaining what Vongola is to the twin during his first arrival because he was too angry, discovering Nana's and Iemitsu's way of treating their younger son.

"He's called Timoteo. Ninth Boss of Vongola, the most powerful mafia Famiglia in Italy. He's the grandpa you supposed to meet today," Reborn introduced Nono to the twin.

"Yoroshiku ne, Yoshiro-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun,"

"EEEHHHHH?!"

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=  
**

 **A/N: i know i give you that preview in the last chapter but it's not appeared in this chapter.. i kinda want to make the twin to meet vongola nono... so let's wait until those preview appeared in a chapter that will be publish soon.. and don't forget to leave out comment~**


	26. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: REVELATIONS PART I**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME  
**

 **I ONLY OWN THE PLOT**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OCs, OOCs,  
**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE... THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY UNTIL NOW ALTHOUGH IT QUITE SLOW IN PACE.. BUT I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY (^^)**

 **/  
**

"We're so sorry. Sorry for being disrespectful to you. Please forgive us," Yoshiro and Tsuna bowed in apology, ashamed of their disrespectful behaviour. Timoteo laughed nervously and Reborn only stared at the twin when they saw the identical action of the two boys. Timoteo slowly approached the boy before placed his hand on their head. The twin looked up nervously, in fear of getting punished.

"It's fine, no harm done. It is I who should apologize to both of you, for scaring Tsunayoshi-kun and for pushing off Yoshiro-kun earlier. Please do forgive me," said Timoteo, bowing in front of them. Reborn only sighed because he knows the apologizing circle will not stop. It had been almost 30 minutes the twin and Vongola boss keeps asking for forgiveness.

"Alright, stop it. It already 30 minutes passed and we're not moving any forward from this apologizing stuff," said Reborn in irritation.

"Hehehe, Reborn's right. Let forgive each other, ne?" said Timoteo, flashing them a gentle smile. The twin nodded.

/

"So, Yoshiro, Tsunayoshi, what do you want to know?" asked Timoteo, once Yoshiro placed four cups of tea and some snack on the table. Both Yoshiro and Tsuna looked at each other before they looked back at Timoteo.

"Can you explain to us about this Vongola thingy?" said Yoshiro. Tsuna only nodded.

"Alright, I tell you about it. Vongola is a family group in Italy that has been existed for hundreds of years. It's one of the oldest Famiglia that still exist. Its founder is Giotto, known to be the kindest boss out of all Vongola Bosses. He created it as a vigilante group that will help people in trouble but once he passed it to his cousin, Ricardo, everything started to change. The once pure vigilante group started to change its path into a mafia. I have been trying my best to restore it back to its original purpose ever since I inherited it, but even I failed to do so," said Timoteo, with a hint of sadness on his last words.

"So, how did the Vongola related to us?" asked Tsuna in curiosity.

"According to history, under certain circumstances, Giotto had to retire from his position and moved to Japan and started a family here. He even changed his name to Sawada Ieyasu, which means he is your great-great-great grandfather," said Reborn.

"You mean that either Tsuna or I will inherit the Mafia? Don't you have any sons, Nono-san?"

"He had three of them, but they were assassinated. There were no heirs who will able to succeed Vongola except both of you. You are the descendants of Vongola Primo, the precious bloodline we been preserving for such a long time. But, to inherit this great Famiglia is not easy, you must show proof that you're capable of being a candidate,"

"Proof?"

"This," said Timoteo, while showing the twin a tiny Sky Flame on his first finger.

"That is called Sky Flame. That is the proof to show you capable of being a candidate, which none of you had it," said Reborn.

"No, Reborn. They had it in them. A rather strong one, as expected of Primo's descendants. But, something seals it, preventing it to be brought out to their full potential," said Timoteo when he saw the aura of two big sparks Sky Flame coming from the boys, almost engulfing their whole body.

"Wait a moment. You were saying things like this like its normal thing to say. I wouldn't allow it. I won't allow Tsuna to inherit that kind of thing. I don't want it either," protest Yoshiro, while hugging Tsuna, clearly glaring at Timoteo.

"Don't worry. I won't force it into both of you. Both of you can decide what you want to do with your life. To think what this Famiglia has become, it better to destroy it rather than prospering it. I think that if Primo still here, he would also destroy it. But, still, I hope that one day Vongola will return back to its original purpose by returning it back to its rightful owner. I know both of you can restore back and erase all the dark pasts that stained its name," smiled Timoteo. Both Yoshiro and Tsuna were stricken with guilt when they saw Timoteo's expression. As if on cue, Timoteo's stomach growled loudly, breaking the tension in the air.

"I guess you're hungry, Nono?" said Reborn. Timoteo only laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"I know," exclaimed Yoshiro, startled the other three. He turned to look at Tsuna. "Tsuna, why don't you cook ramen for Nono-san?"

"But I'm not good at it,"

"Aww, don't be shy. The owner told me that he could at least leave the soup preparation to you. Come on, don't you want Nono-san to taste Japanese food?" said Yoshiro, while circling his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Shop owner? You had been working?" asked Timoteo in shock.

"Only Tsuna did. I want to work too, but he didn't allow me," said Yoshiro, glancing at Tsuna.

"No way. What if you got an asthma attack again, Yoshiro-san? Stuff at school and house are enough for you to handle," argued Tsuna. Those two would be bickering against each other if it wasn't Reborn who stopped them.

"Wait, you two. You were saying that Yoshiro handle the household work and Tsunayoshi is working in a ramen shop? Doesn't your parent leave you any savings?"

"There are some from Mom's bank account, and we don't know what Dad's job is until you appear just now. But, it's okay though, we're doing good, right Tsuna?" said Yoshiro. Tsuna only nodded lightly.

Timoteo clenched his fist tightly with the new discovery. Two children not older than 15 years old, working hard to earn a living when they didn't notice that they had everything. He silently cursed Iemitsu for this to happen.

"Would you mind if I said that allowance will be given to both of you monthly? If you received it, you don't have to work anymore. You can just focus on your study and enjoy your teenage life," said Timoteo, truly hope that the boys will agree to accept it.

"It's fine, really Nono-san. You don't have to burden yourself with us. We're doing fine, truly," said both Yoshiro and Tsuna simultaneously.

"Please, I beg you. If it burdens you to think about it, it's fine if it just until both of you turned adult," said Timoteo, slowly bowing in front of them that caused the twin to freak out.

"If only I knew about you guys earlier, even a bit, I could help you," said Timoteo with trembling voice, tried to hold in his sadness.

"Please, Nono-san. Don't bow in front of us. We'll accept it, we'll accept it," said Yoshiro, grabbing Timoteo's arm.

"But, I hope you don't mind if I still want to continue working because that old man helped me a lot during the hardest time of my life. I couldn't bring myself to say to him that I want to quit," said Tsuna. Timoteo only nodded and smiled lightly.

"Now, let's get cooking," cheer Yoshiro, dragging Tsuna to the kitchen with him.

"When will you tell them about that?" whisper Timoteo when Reborn standing beside him.

"After this," answered Reborn.

/

 **After lunch...**

"Oh my God, I forgot to do the laundry. Can you help me took the dishes to the sink, Tsuna?" asked Yoshiro, rushing out of the kitchen.

"Okay,"

"It's good, Tsunayoshi-kun," smiled Timoteo when Tsuna took his empty bowl. Tsuna nodded lightly and out of sudden, he could feel Timoteo pat his head.

"Are you happy now?" asked Timoteo. Reborn only looked at their interaction.

"I'm happy, Nono-san to be blessed to born with Yoshiro-san," said Tsuna, walking to the sink.

"What're you talking about Tsuna?" asked Yoshiro, rolling up his sleeves before washing the dishes and Tsuna helped in wiping the dishes.

"N-Nothing," answered Tsuna, blushed lightly.

"You sure?" asked Yoshiro, glanced at Timoteo before look back at Tsuna.

"Sure," said Tsuna. "Yoshiro-san, today I have to cover my co-worker's shift. His mother is being sick lately, so he couldn't come,"

"Okay, do well in your job, ne?" said Yoshiro, placing his wet hand on Tsuna's head. Tsuna nodded lightly. The other two in the living room, only look at the twin, admiring the close bond between the twin although it seems Tsuna still afraid to be friendly with Yoshiro. Maybe the old scar still remains.

 _'That is their curse for being born as a twin in Vongola,'_ Timoteo widened his eyes in shock when he heard familiar voices in his head.

"What's wrong, Nono?" asked Reborn when he looked at Nono's expression.

"Curse? Twin? Vongola?" whispered Timoteo and Reborn instantly grabbed his pacifier when he heard the word 'curse'.

"Are you alright, Reborn, Nono-san?" asked Yoshiro, with Tsuna beside him looking at the Reborn and Timoteo who are petrified in their seat.

Those two turned to look at the twin and was shocked to see a big black shadow standing behind the twin with its claw hand looming on to where twin's heart is.

When they blink their eyes and looked back at the twin, they saw nothing out of ordinary or the shadow that looming earlier was nowhere in sight. The twin look at each other in question before looked back at horror-filled faces that belong to Reborn and Timoteo.

 **=TO BE CONTINUED=**

 **A/N: sorry reborn is a bit ooc here... so do you like it? share your opinion with me okay...see you again next time**


	27. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: THE POWER OF FORGIVENESS**

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long... I got really busy... I'm so sorry**

* * *

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time while stirring on the stock for ramen soup. The owner only glanced at him before giving another bowl of ramen to the waiting customer.

"Tsuna-kun, it's not good to sigh while preparing foods for people to eat," said the owner. Tsuna realized what he did and mutter a soft sorry before helping to take the order and continue on doing his job until he finished.

"Are you having a problem, Tsuna-kun?" asked the owner, while cleaning the table as the last customer left the store.

"Why would you said that, owner?" said Tsuna, while washing the dirty dishes.

"I don't know, just feel like it when I looked at you earlier," said the owner. Tsuna sighed again.

"See? You did it again,"

"Owner, do you ever hated someone like you can't forgive them for their mistakes?" asked Tsuna silently focused on his work.

The owner thought for a moment before answered him. "Indeed, I have," he paused before continued, "But the hatred I once feel is long gone now,"

"Then how do you forget the hatred you feel?"

"By forgiving," said the owner, smiling slightly.

"Forg….giving?"

"Yeah, forgiving. No one can experience the true power of forgiveness unless they did that. It makes you feel free you never taste before. The pain and anger is still there, that part took time to heal but once you start forgiving, you free yourself from them and giving yourself another chance,"

"Another chance of what?"

"Leave behind the past that hurt you and look forward to the future," the owner smiled softly.

"What if that person you need to forgive had done something inhuman?"

"Then, prove yourself that you're better than them, that you're more human than them… the least things you could do is by forgiving," the owner slowly advised the teenage boy.

"But it's not easy," said Tsuna solemnly.

"Yeah, I know that. Take your time and try to do that. Just remember, forgiving someone doesn't make you less, but it makes much better than they are," he smiled and pats his head. Tsuna only nodded in silent

/

Tsuna only walks in silent, his mind keeps playing on what Reborn told him and Yoshiro earlier. He looked at the playground before decided to spend a few minutes there before going back home. He sighed more and sit on the swing and start pushing his foots back and forth while staring at the ground.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"Reborn! Nono-san!" called Yoshiro a bit louder and managed to get those two out of their trance. Reborn and Timoteo blinked for a few times and then looked at the twins only to see them frown worriedly._**

 ** _"Are you two okay?" asked Tsuna._**

 ** _"Yeah, we're fine. Thank you, Yoshiro-_** kun ** _, Tsuna-_** kun ** _," smiled Timoteo._**

 ** _"You sure? You two were frozen like ice earlier? Is something wrong?" asked Yoshiro worriedly._**

 ** _"It's fine, really," smiled Timoteo._**

 ** _"But…" Yoshiro still not convinced with Timoteo's answer._**

 ** _"If Nono said it is fine, that's what it means," glared Reborn at the eldest twin._**

 ** _"Y-Yes," Yoshiro straightened up. Timoteo only chuckled softly._**

 ** _"Reborn, didn't you had something to tell them?" asked Timoteo. The twins only looked at him in question. Reborn nodded and breathes softly._**

 ** _"It's about your parent…." before Reborn could finish his words, Tsuna suddenly gets up._**

 ** _"W-Well, look at the time, it's almost time for me to go to work," said Tsuna, clearly showing he wants to avoid from hearing what Reborn had to say._**

 ** _"Stay, Dame-Tsuna. Don't think I don't know that you don't want to hear anything about Iemitsu and Nana," said Reborn, in a serious tone. Tsuna sighed and just complied with what Reborn wants. Yoshiro looked and smiled slightly at him, then pats his shoulder softly._**

 ** _"What I want to talk about is your parent's accident. I believed that wasn't just an accident, it was assassination," said Reborn calmly. There was no reaction coming from Tsuna, looking like he didn't care at all, but it was different matters with Yoshiro._**

 ** _"You mean someone killed my parent that night? But how can you come out with that? Who killed them?!" asked Yoshiro._**

 ** _"I believe so. About the one who killed them, it's still under investigation," said Reborn._**

 ** _"Is it finish now? I really need to get to work quickly," said Tsuna emotionlessly. He gets up and gets out of the house immediately._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Tsuna?" someone called for his name. He looked up and saw Yoshiro, who looked like he just comes back from a convenience store.

"Yoshiro-san, what're you doing here so late at night?"

"I just come back from a conbini, buying some snacks then I saw you here on my way home. What about you?"

"Oh, I just stopping by to get some air," Tsuna smiled slightly.

"Don't smile if you don't want to. Let's go home, you'll get a cold if you stay out any longer," said Yoshiro. Tsuna nodded and started walking to their house with Yoshiro. At first, it was so silent between them before Tsuna decided to break the silence.

"Yoshiro-san, do you think Mukuro is the one behind your parent's death?" asked Tsuna silently. Yoshiro looked at him and frowns.

"What makes you said that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he swore to make them pay for what they did to me?" said Tsuna.

"Do you believe he did that?" asked Yoshiro.

"It's probably biased on my side, but I don't think he is the one behind it," Tsuna whispered silently.

"If you think so, it means so," Yoshiro said calmly.

"Huh?"

"You want to believe that it wasn't him right? Well, until we find who the real assassin is, let's not doubt your friends, okay?" smiles Yoshiro and pats Tsuna's head. Tsuna only nodded.

"I had been thinking since this afternoon that maybe tomorrow or day after that, I want to go see the place where they got killed. Do you want to come with me?" said Yoshiro, looking forward then turn to Tsuna. Tsuna only keeps silent.

"It's fine if you don't want to come, I understand," Yoshiro smiled slightly.

"Okay, I'll come with you as well," said Tsuna after a moment of silence. Yoshiro only nodded and they arrived home

/

The Next Day…

Both of the twin present at the location where the accident takes place. They both walked to the pole where the car Iemitsu and Nana rode hit before it falls down the ravine to their demise. Yoshiro slowly placed a bouquet of white lilies beside the pole.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. Just when I'm starting to accept your death because of the accident, I was shocked to hear that you were both killed. I'm sorry, you two had to wait for a bit longer until we'll find who is behind all this. Until then, I hope you two be at peace," said Yoshiro, and then step back to give some space to Tsuna.

Tsuna stands silently with a daffodil in his hands. The word of the ramen shop owner keeps playing in his mind before he was convinced he's making the right decision. He crouched down slowly before putting the flower beside the bouquet.

'I'll forgive you,' thought Tsuna and then turned to Yoshiro. Yoshiro nodded and started to walk away with him. In mind, Tsuna agreed with what the owner said about the power of forgiveness. As soon as he forgave them, he could feel the heavy loads of anger and despise were lifted from his heart. He never feels free like this before. And now he feels that he could finally make a new start without holding back and fear that dark past.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
